Mi gimnasta!
by Cyndy12
Summary: Amu amaba gimnacia, y cuando por fin cumplio sus 14 años, ingreso a la academia OLIMPI'S, Ikuto es  un rebelde chico de 18 años que, por andar de travieso, su padre lo puso de instructor de gimnacia ... hayaran el amor ?.. DESCUBRANLO AMUTO *.*
1. Prefacio!

AMU POV

Hola mi nombre es Amu Hinamori y tengo 14 años, soy de estatura media, cabello rosado, ojos amarillentos y muy delgada. Soy gimnasta olimpica, cuando tenia 3 años comenze a practicar, claro que no lo recuerdo, pero hay algunas fotos de prueba, cuando cumpli 7 años fui a la academia STILES'S para continuar con mi deporte favorito, pero ahi me trataban muy mal, al iniciar la clase lo primero que hacian antes de saludar era "subete a la bascula", si subias de peso te ponian ejercicios matadisimos, una ves me pusieron a hacer 1 hora de abdomen solo por comer una barrita de chocolate ...

Como sea, ahora que tengo 14 años ya puedo ingresar al instituto OLIMPIC'S que tambien es escuela e internado , solo espero que esta ves si pueda continuar con mi pasion sobre la gimnacia olimpica ... y por supuesto hacer nuevos amigos que compartan mi gusto por los deportes

Ya quiero entrar a la escuela, las vacasiones ya me ARTARON...! Aun que trato de aprovechar mucho el tiempo que paso con mi familia, ya que me quedare en el internado y solo me veran los fines de semana ... si me porto bien ...

IKUTO POV

-!QUE!

-Lo que oiste Ikuto , estoy arto de tus rebeldias, asi que desde ahora, seras profesor de gimnacia olimpica en la secundaria, tomaras cursos de que enseñar y como ayudarlas, ademas ya se lo prometi a Fuhaki (N/a : Fuhaki es el director) y no le boy a quedar mal

-pero ...

-pero nada, inicias clases de aplicacion (N/a: es donde va a tomar los cursos para sus clases) mañana de 8 a 4 de la tarde todo lo que queda del mes, y por los estudios no te preocupes , las clases son a de 12 a 2 diariamente, asi que puedes con ambas cosas perfectamente , ahora ... retirate tengo asuntos que atender

Hola soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi y tengo 18 años, soy estudiante de preparatoria en el instituto OLIMPIC'S, mi papa es un empresario muy reconocido de Japon y socio de Fuhaki, y yo me distingo por hacer maldades en cualquier citio ... si si lo se soy muy inmaduro para mi edad , pero asi soy y a las chicas les facina, tengo muchas admiradoras en la escuela, pero ninguna ha sido mi novia, ya que no las tomo enserio y no me gusta jugar coahorn ellas...

Como sea, ahora tendre que hacerla de niñero con esas mocosas de secundaria en "GIMNACIA OLIMPICA" JA..! deseguro que no se concentraran teniendo a un bombon como yo de instructor ... lo que me preocupa es las clases que debo de tomar para "ayudarlas" ... ne! soy IKUTO todo me sale bien , puedo con esto y con mas ...


	2. Mi primer dia!

El primer dia ..! (N/a: el primer parrafo es un sueño .. jeje)

AMU POV

Caminaba rumbo a la primer oficina de la escuela para informarme, esperen como llege tan rapido ?, hum bueno ... segui caminando y derrepente me encuentro en un pasillo obscuro, conforme sigo caminando se ban ensendiendo luces, mas y mas y mas y nunca se terminan ... depronto comienzo a escuchar la musica de Vampire Knight Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi , y llego a un callejon, la musica se detiene y una nuve de chocolate comienza a desdender de la pared del mismo ... hay alguien en la nuve ... ay alguien , pero no lo reconosco ... es una ... gatita ..?, la nuve termina de bajar , wow la gatita es muy pequeña y .." - hija - " dice la gatita muy tranquila , humm esa .. esa voz "- Hija -" me repite la gatita ya mas alterada ... - uh ? por que me dice hija , esperen los gatos no hablan y ... por que es rosada ? se ve tan suave la boy a cargar ... estaba a punto de cargarla cuando ...

-HIJA ..!

-AHHHHH...!

-Ahhhhhh..! - grito mi mama

-MAMA, QUE HACES AQUI, DONDE ESTA LA GATITA ? - pregunte sentandome en mi cama

-Que? - pregunto desconsertada con una gotita estilo anime °.°'

- Ja.! te la creiste jaja - disimule

-Umm .. ah si - ahora tenia muchas gotitas - bueno ya son las 6 asi que mejor apurante o llegaras tarde cariño - me beso la frente - te extrañare muchisimo

- Si yo tambien y gracias por avisar ahora bajo

- Te esperamos en la cocina - salio de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta

Me cambie, lo que mas me gustaba de la escuela , era que podias llebar ropa normal ... Obte por una falda de olanes rosada 10 dedos arriba de la rodilla , una blusa de tirantes gris , unos flats grises y una torerita de 3/4 negra , solte mi cabello y me agarre unos cuantos mechones con pasadores negros formando una diadema muy coqueta, molde un poco mi flequillo, me puse axesorios negros y mi pulcera de ... en el pie izquierdo , me eche perfume de fresa ... y lo meti a mi bolso por si acaso, agarre mi maleta con ropa de gimnacia y mi bolso y sali de mi cuarto, las maletas ya estaban abajo ...

- Amu-chan - dijo mi papa cuando termine de desayudar - te extrañaremos mucho - me abraso de modo dramatico - portate bien y no consumas drogas

- PAPA..!

-Ok ok ... es en serio no las cosumas por que ...

-Si si ya se lo que pasara, te quiero y te veo el fin de semana ... - terminamos el abraso pero continuo otro ...

-Amu-chi puedo usar tu cuarto ya que no estaras ? - me pregunto mi hermanita Ami

-Mmm.. que despedida heee .. pero si esta bien - se escucho un clacson

-Humm me boy llegare tarde bye bye - salio corriendo hacia su transporte

- Vamonos Mama - estaba desesperada

-Espera , despidamonos aqui , ya que aya sera muy duro -me abraso sorpresibamente - te quiero tanto , no puedo creer que ya tienes 14 años, eras una cosita ...

-Mama, es una despedida temporal, no mi funeral ...

- Lo siento esque - me tomo de los hombros sacudiendome levemente- te extrañare mucho

-Yo tambien - la abrase fuerte - pero ya bamonos

Por fin despues de tantas despedidas ibamos en camino a la escuela, mi mama me dio varias instrucciones , mi cuarto , la oficina para pedir mi horario de clases, el numero de loker en gimnacia y varias cosas mas ...

-Llegamos Amu ... - dijo mi mama preocupada

-Tranquila me se cuidar

Inexplicablemente mi madre se volvio a despedir pero esta vez no me soltaba, para mi suerte no era la unica, ya que a unos 8 metros estaban una muchacha rubia, estatura media y esbelta, con ojos amarillentos, siendo abrasada fuertemente como yo por su madre ... Cuando ambas madres se fueron sonreimos y nos juntamos ...

-Hola, soy Hinamori Amu y tu?

-Hola , me llamo Rima Mashiro... eres nueva verdad?

-Sip, y tambien estas en el internado ?

-Si, bueno de hecho es obligatorio, no puedes asistir a la escuela si no estas en el internado

-Hum .. no sabia pero gracias .. y que habitacion tienes?

-La 567 y tu?

-La 521 - dije viendo un papel

-QUE.! ... NO NO NO vamos inmediatamente a la direccion , te toco la bruja de compañera vamos vamos - me jalaba de la mano

-Pero las maletas .. - Paro en seco y saco su celular

-Kilm , estoy en la entrada , ven por las maletas rosas y las mias que estan junto al hasta de la bandera de Mexico , en el primer jardin - y colgo sin escuchar la respuesta - mi asistente - dijo al ver mi cara de WHAT? y continuo jalandome

Por fin pudimos cambiarme de habitacion, y por suerte la secretaria axedio a ponerme junto a Rima, y cambiar a su nueva compañera a la habitacion de la "bruja" como la llamaba ella

Cuando llegamos a la habitacion, al parecer teniamos que anotar nuestro nombre en la pizzarra, cuando abrimos la puerta vimos que la habitacion era bastante amplia, habia 2 camas matrimoniales, un baño, un refrigerador pequeño , un henorme ventanal el cual tenia una terrasa comoda, 2 vestidores , 2 buros al lado de cada cama, 2 tocadores con sus respectivos espejos, atras de la puerta un espejo completo y una television pantalla plana colgada en la pared ...

-Baya, este año pusieron mas cosas - dijo Rima entusiasmada

-WOW

Nos instalamos y despues de 4 largas horas ablando y ordenando con musica , terminamos

-A que clases te inscribiste ? - me pregunto Rima acostada en su cama igual que yo

-Hasta ahora natacion y gimnacia olimpica y tu ?

-Ahhh..! yo tambien - se sento de la emocion y yo hice lo mismo

-Rima-chan y hoy no tenemos clases ?

-Nop, hoy es solo instalacion y ver la escuela, quieres que te de una excursion ?- dijo levantandose de su cama

-Claro

Me enseño todo en campus, era hernome y habia muchisimos lugares, cafeteria, gimnacio, alberca, salones, teatro, cine ... hasta me mostro el area de prepa ... Nos encontramos con algunos de sus amigos los cuales no recuerdo muy bien sus nombres... Terminamos cansadisimas y por fin nos fuimos a dormir ...

-Que descanses Amu-chan

-Igual - y apage la luz

En la mañana me levante temprano, eran las 6 y las clases comenzaban hasta las 8 asi que pense en no prender la luz para no despertar a Rima, me arregle y pense en mi sueño, de nuevo soñe con esa gatita que bajaba de una nuve de chocolate, pero ahora Rima estaba con ella y en su hombro habia una pequeña Leonsita en una nuve de fresa ... Estos sueños esaban muy extraños... Me puse un pantalon de mezquilla entubado, una blusa negra de tirantes y unos flast negros .

Ya eran las 7 asi que le able a Rima ... pero note algo en mi buro de la izquierda, era un huevo cafe con rosa, con estrellitas y corazones ...

-Pero que..

-Amu- chan - voltee a verla y vi que ella tambien tenia un huevo, pero era rosa con amarillo

-Uh..? por que tenemos hu...

-Bienvenida Amu-chan ..! -dijo saltando a mi, despues me explico todo lo que pasa con los huevitos ...

-Oh! ya veo .. y cuando saldra ?

-No se, el mio duro 2 dias , pero es diferente en cada uno, mis amigos , los que te presente ayer tambien tienen ..

-Rima-chan son las 7:42 vamonos !

Nos dirigimos a la primer clase, Matematicas ,ugh, nos presentamos hicimos unas cuantas dinamicas . Los amigos de Rima me cayeron muy bien, en especial uno llamado Kukai era muy amable y divertido, tambien vi como Nadeshiko miraba a Rima, practicamente se la comia con los ojos, y por ultimo Utau una chica rubia muy sociable y extrovertida. El profesor era de unos 46 años, alto y masomenos musculoso, pero era muy regañon... me llamo 4 veces la atencion por preguntarle algo a Rima ...

-La proxima vez, se me va a la direccion señorita Hinamori

-Hmp , Rima ..

-Se lo adverti, fuera - y señalo la puerta

Sali y me perdi entre los pasillos, hasta que encontre un salon que decia "Sala de profesores" , justo cuando iba a tomar la perilla, la puerta se abrio y me cai de espaldas...

-AH..! - grite en en piso, pero una mano blanca se me puso frente a la cara, lentamente volte a ver a mi agresor y me paralize, era un chico alto , cabello azulado y ojos zafrinos ... pero algo me desiluciono ... traia una camisa de profesor ...

-Estas bien ? - me pregunto cuando por fin tome su mano y me pare

-Eh? a si - dije torpemente - hum usted sabe donde esta la direccion ? -"Waaa es un profesor"

IKUTO POV

Estaba molesto, mas que molesto, me obligaron a usar una camisa de "profesor" pero que se cren si yo no soy profesor .. bueno si pero NO..!

Abri la puerta de la sala de profesores y con que me encuentro ... lamentablemente tumbe a un angel , un verdadero angel, una chica cabello rosado y bastante bien la... uh ese era un problema ... era una niña, deseguro tenia 13 o 14 años bah! muy chica , aun asi le tendi mi mano, despues de todo soy un "maestro"

-Estas bien ?- le pregunte y vi sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos ambar "WOW" pense "de verdad es un agel"

-Eh? a si , hum usted sabe donde esta la direccion ? - oh rayos esta camisa ...

-Aja, te llevo - le dije picaramente, pero luego recorde que era maestro - es decir, claro la llevo

Un silencio incomodo se formo asi que pregunte lo primero que se me ocurrio ...

-Y por que vas a la direccion?

-Ah - la saque de sus pensamientos - a esque el profesor de matematicas me regaño varias veces por estar hablando y dijo que era la ultima ves que lo permitia y para hacerlo enojar hable de nuevo y aqui estoy ... -^.^ dijo sonriendo al recordarlo

-Oh.! ya veo - le dije imaginando la ecena - jajaja es genial molestar a los maestros - explote riendome, ella comenzo a reirse pero luego paro en seco

-Ugh - dijo - usted es un profesor ... no ? - entonces vi el problema

-Algo asi - dije - bueno aqui es, pero - dije viendo mi relog - si mal no recuerdo, en 5 minutos se acaba tu clase , y en lo que llegas al salon ya te salvaste , mejor regresate y no paso nada - le dije sonriendo

-Oh ! jej gracias - me devolvio la sonrisa "que hermosa" - bueno hasta luego - se dio media vuelta y siguio su camino, pero de pronto se volvio y me pregunto con pena - emm ... como llego al salon ? jej - dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas

-Nueva - sacudi la cabeza con negacion fingida - toma el elevador hasta el piso 3 y de ahi es el penultimo salon - le dije y puso cara de confusion - el elevador esta derecho y a la izquierda ...

-Gracias- asintio y camino hacia el elevador ...

"Uff si fueras de prepa..." pense y segui mi camino

AMU POV

Ese "profesor" que parecia mas bien estudiante, era muy guapo, pero totalmente incansable, me entristecio pensar en que el jamas se fijaria en una niña como yo , cuando llege al salon me preguntaron lo que paso y yo solo les conteste que no era nada y lo pasado con el anterior "profesor" , las clases continuaron normales y gracias al cielo no volvi a salir del salon hacia la direccion, por fin llegaba mi hora favorita ... GIMNACIA ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer

dudas, aclaraciones, reclamos, etc... ya saben ... ^.^

Bye bye - nya


	3. Un sexynekitoprofesor !

Un sexy-nekito-profesor ..!

IKUTO POV

Se avesinaba mi tormento, la clase que daria a las de secundaria, tan solo esperaba que no se abalanzaran sobre mi como mis compañeras ...

Las ultimas semanas habia entrenado mucho sobre con que ayudar a las niñas y me sentia preparado para ayudarlas ... Pero algo, mas bien ALGUIEN, seguia en mi cabeza ... esa chica , mi angel, ojala y me tocara ser su profesor ...

AMU POV

Llegamos a los vestidores Rima y yo, en los entrenamientos te ponias lo que quisieras, Rima se puso un leotardo amarillo y un short negro y yo leotardo rosa con mi short negro, Rima se adelanto , ya que yo me fui al baño ... vi mi relog ya eran las 12:7 "rayos" sali corriendo con mi bolso de gimnacia ...

IKUTO POV

Llegaron muchas jovencitas, algunas me pedian mi numero, otras me tomaban fotos a escondidas y con eso mepuse un poco rudo ...

-Todas las señoritas que traigan celulares, los dejan alla - apunte la repisa donde ponia mis cosas - rapido ! - ordene mandon

Todas obedecieron y las forme de mayor a menor luego reparti mitad conmigo mitad con Tadase el otro profesor, cuando lo vieron no hubo necesidad de obligarlas ya que muchas se fueron hacia aya, al final Tadase tenia a 7 y yo a 6 ...

-Bueno comenzaremos calentando - les dije fuerte y claro

-Hai - dijeron en unisolo

-Sensei - se me hacerco una niñita apenada

-Dime

-Amu- chan no a llegado la puedo esperar?

-Hmm ... - volte a ver mi relog 12:7 - esperemosla los dos, aver si se apena ... -dije enfadado que impuntual

-Sensei ahi viene - dijo la pequeña a mi lado, ni la voltee a ver

-Continua con tu ejercicio, ahora hablo con ella - se fue y me dispuse a verla...

Era ella , mi agel , mi pequeño angelito , no se percataba de que la miraba, ponia sus cosas en la repisa, de su bolso saco una pequeña liga y amarro su cabello en una coleta alta, luego agarro su vestidito que llebaba y se lo quito lo mas rapido posible, traia un leotardo rosa y un short bastante pequeño negro. (N/a: el lo ve en camara lenta, pero esta sucediendo muy rapido)

Me encamine hacia ella y fingi la voz ...

-Señorita - dije en tono grave - la clase comenzo hace 10 minutos, se puede saber donde andaba ?- dije con enfado fingido

- Ah .. yo lo siento .. - en eso se volteo y abrio los ojos al mas no poder - que haces aqui ?

- Disculpa- dije con mi voz normal, aciendo un mohin - soy TU profesor, asi que muevete o te mando a la direccion -dije lo ultimo con voz grave de nuevo

- OK - dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza, saludo de militar - y que hago?

-Hasme una plana de 300 veces de devo llegar temprano y luego calientas ...

- ¡QUE! - tenia una cara muy chistosa y explote en risas

-Jajaja - ella seguia enfadada - era broma , ve a calentar - dije entre risas, por su parte ella inflo sus cachetes y se dio media vuelta no sin antes decir ...

-Hmp

- Oye esperame - le dije ya mas calmado - como te llamas?

-Hinamori Amu - dijo todavia enojada y fria

-Ya no te enojes - le dije acariciandole el cabello - solo queria reirme un poco

-Baya profesor - dijo enojada aun

-Bueno te propongo algo - le dije bajando mi mano a mi costado - acepta una propuesta de estas , 1) haces las 300 copias o 2) mejor sonries y me perdonas por la bromita

-Eh? .. bueno boy a calentar - y dicho esto se fue con las demas

En los 20 minutos de calentamiento no le despege el ojo de encima ...

AMU POV

No dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido, ese bombon era MI maestro de gimnacia ... la clase que amaba desde que tenia uso de razon ...

- Amu- chan el profesor no te quita el ojo de encima - llamo una vocesita picara

-Hay claro que no Rima

-Jaja te lo juro , si no tu velo

-No gracias

IKUTO POV

Ya habian pasado 26 minutos y esque ver a AMU calentar es relajante, pero se me havia olvidado que tenia mas alumnas, sone mi silbato

-Bien, ya es hora de el entrenamiento,vamos con lo primordial - todas estaban acomodadas a lo largo del gimnacio -Ahora diganme alguien tiene algun tatuaje? - pregunte desconsertando a muchas

2 Levantaron la mano "wow, pense que se tatuaban mas grandes °.°' "

-Bien lamentablemente ustedes no pueden tomar la clase, bye bye - les dije señalando la puerta

-Alguna le teme a las alturas?

1 levantaro la mano

-Lo siento bye bye - apunte de nuevo

-Ok - dije - De las que quedan alguien sabe algun saludo - pregunte esperanzado de que MI angel dijera ...

-Yop- dijo levantando una mano

-Muestralo al frente, atras y ambos lados - le dije ya serio, pero por dentro me moria por sonreirle

-Ok - dijo entusiasmada mostro unos 9 saludos ..

-Bueno Amu ya fue suficiente, gracias, ahora haganlos con ella , ven - le dije - pasa al frente

Se coloco a mi lado y comenzo a hacerlos , yo saque una barrita de manzana y cuando la iba a comer ...

-AHHH..! - grito Amu

-Que pasa ? - pregunto desconsertado

-Como que que pasa ? ¬ . ¬ , que es eso ? - pregunto apuntando mi barrita , me la quito y la lanzo a la basura con una punteria perfecta - vas a engordar, y quien nos dira como hacerle si esta obeso - se volteo y sigio con los saludos

-Hmp, vale pero me deves ... - me interrumpio Tadase

-Ikuto, ven aqui un momento

-Haya voy - dije molesto - Amu que sigan con los saludos y ayudales que ella- le dije apuntando a una niña- lo hace muy mal

-Ja.! claro jefe, algo mas? - dijo fingiendo ser mi empleada con el saludo militar

-IKUTOOO- grito Tadase

-Fuu.!- resople- solo has lo que te dije - y me fui con Tadase

-Que pasa?- pregunte molesto

-Solo me quedaron 5 niñas y a ti ?

-Uff a mi 3 y ahora que?

-Pues te paso a 1 vale? asi ya estamos iguales

-Vale

-Ok ahorita te las mando ...

Llege con mi grupo y note que Amu estaba que echaba chispas y que la niña que apunte anteriormente estaba a punto de llorar ... Jaja me moria por reirme ...

-ESTIRA LAS MANOS - le decia mi angel molesta

-NO PUEDO - gritaba la otra

-QUE LAS ESTIRES

-QUE NO PUEDO

-QUE SI

-QUE NO

-QUE SIIIIIIIII

-QUE NOOOO

-Bueno- interrumpi su pelea, hay que divertido! - si no puedes sera mejor que te bayas ... - le dije bastante serio y creo que hasta asuste a MI angel

-Etto ...yo .. solo .. queria .. ayudarla - dijo Amu nerviosamente "Pero si estoy actuando"

-Hum ya me oiste - lamentablemente la ignore - estirate o ya sabes donde esta la puerta ...

-Pero ...

-Bien - la interrumpi - adios - le di la espalda y me dirigi a las demas, pero una chica peliroja bastante familiar llego, al parecer era la mandada por Tadase

-Hola.!- dijo saltando a mi cuello - Waaa que bueno que me tocaste tu, no queria con aquel Tada-gay

-Dami- dije molesto - bajate de mi

-Nop no quiero, te extrañe mucho ...

Dami era mi "vecina" de cuarto, y nunca me dejaba respirar, siempre ahi , molestandome ...

AMU POV

Todo iba mal, esa mocosa no sabia estirar los brasos y al tratar de ayudarla decia "NO PUEDO" Bah..! , "No puede ser peor"pense pero que equivocada estaba ...

-Hola.!- dijo saltando a su cuello "Pero que le pasa" pense y entonces me di cuenta, la chica se veia de unos 17 o 18 años "Baya, deve ser su novia", pero disimule mi enfado ... - Waaa que bueno que me tocaste tu, no queria con aquel Tada-gay

-Dami- dijo molesto - bajate de mi -Eh? como? por que esta molesto si es su novia?

-Nop no quiero, te extrañe mucho ... - decia haciendo pucheros

-SI, pero yo NO, bajate o te expulso

-Nah! - dijo bajandose de el - el rol de maestro no te queda ...

-Pues me quede o no ahora soy maestro, y si no quieres que te expulse de la clase mejor comportate- le dijo muy muy enojado

-Amu-chan, te ves algo enojada estas bien? - me susurro Rima a lo que sonrei

-Neh.! es que recorde un mal momento, oye - cambie de tema- ya vi como te mira Nadeshiko hee - Rima se sonrojo al instante "Siiii, funciono, funciono, ahora me cuenta todo"

IKUTO POV

Bah! Dami iba a ser un problema, MI ANGEL DONDE ESTA? - comenze a buscarla entre las alumnas y la vi, estaba como si nada hablando muy contenta con su amiga Rita o Rica ...

"Hum, solo me ve como maestro" pense tristemente

-Bueno, hoy veremos salto, ustedes ya estaban en gimnacia antes cierto? - pregunte

-Hai- dijeron en unisolo

-Bueno formense, Amu - la llame - primera - me volteo a ver con fastidio y rolando los ojos

"Que? desde cuando se enfada por que le hablo? "

-QUE! Pero yo quiero ser la primera - dijo Dami

-Te dejo - dijo mi angel con una sonrisa "Por que le sonrie a ella y a mi no ?"

-No, yo soy el maestro y yo digo que se hace, si no ya sabes Dami ...

-QUE! Esto es un total abuso de poder - dijo muy enojada MI Angel "Pero que le pasa?"

-A mi no me parece eso - dije tratando de calmarla con una sonrisa

-Bueno - me dijo molesta sin corresponderme - me boy con Tadase, por que YO si prefiero a los Tada-gay - dijo roja de coraje

Senti como si me dieran un puñetaso bajo , mientras mi angel caminaba hacia Tadase ...

AMU POV

Pero que se creia ese tipo el "dueño de nosotras"? pues NO, camine hacia Tadase el era alto y musculoso, de unos 17 años, cabello rubio y ojos violeta, se veia muy amable y siempre tenia una sonrisa ...

-Ta- Tadase-kun? - le pregunte timidamente

-Sii- me dijo son una sonrisa que hizo que me sonrojara al instante - que se te ofrece?

-Esque el profesor de haya - dije apuntando al tarado - me cambio por una de aqui ...

-Ha, ya veo entonces le mando a otra?

-Sip - le dije con una sonrisa

-Ok, mira estamos trabajando con piso, y como te llamas?

-Himanori Amu

-OK, ya me conoces cierto? - asenti - bueno y antes estabas en gimnacia ?- me pregunto mientras hacia un mohin de que caminaramos

-Sip

-Bueno seras la primera, esta bien? - "waaa esa sonrisa"

-Claro - dije feliz sonriendo

Tadase-kun era guapisimo y super amable, me ayudo mucho con la vuelta de carro que no me salia muy bien y dado a que las demas ya eran abanzadas, se dedico lo que quedaba de las 2 horas a ayudarme solo a mi ... siempre me cargaba o me tomaba de la cintura para posicionarme bien, me jiraba y hasta bailamos en una voltereta ... el seria mi chico ideal ... y por el tal IKUTO no me volvi a acordar en el tiempo que pase con Tadase ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hmp Tadase ... no se ni por que te puse ¬¬

bueno ojala y les haya gustado ...

gracias por leer ... ^.^


	4. Una cita!

Una cita..!

IKUTO POV

Deje que Amu se fuera con Tadase para que viera lo que hacia el y regresara conmigo, pero fue todo lo contrario, a Amu no le salia muy bien la vuelta de carro y el muy sinverguenza la tomaba de la cintura para ayudarla, no se le despegaba ni un instante y abandono a sus alumnas para solo dedicarse a MI Amu ... Estaba furioso yo queria cargarla no que la cargara otro ... no me pude concentrar en toda mi clase, ellos se sonreian mutuamente y hasta Amu se sonrojaba fuertemente, por mi parte en salto no habia que ayudar mucho a las niñas, asi que me la pase pensando en lo sucedido, pero no encontraba la razon por el enojo de Amu ...

Ella dijo algo como "NO abuses de tu poder", pero si yo la defendi a ella de Dami ... oh ya veo ... ella estaba celosa, pero lo disimulo hasta que no pudo mas y exploto ...

Nah! pero que cosas digo, ella solo es una niña, no puede estar celosa y menos de alguien como Dami, ella es insoportable ... Tan solo espero que Amu y yo no estemos peleados o algo asi ...

AMU POV

La clase con Tadase-kun se me paso rapidisima, este si iba a ser un buen año para mi, iba en camino a los vestidores cuando ...

-Bu.!- me asusto Tadase

-Ahhh..! - grite - fiu Tadase-kun me asustaste que pasa? - pregunte ya mas calmada

-Hum.. bueno ya sabes, no nos conocemos mucho, pero te gustaria ir al cine el viernes ?

-Hmm.. - me hize un poco del rogar- esta bien, solo por que me ayudaste solo a mi en gimnacia

-Si - dijo aciendo una señal de victoria- bueno paso por ti cual es tu habitacion?

-La ... oops no la recuerdo humm.. pues soy compañera de Rima-chan

-Jaja bueno no te preocupes yo investigo, vale?

-Claro!

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana bye ..! - y se acerco para rodearme con un abraso de oso y un beso en la mejilla - Cuidate, no te bayan a robar jaja

-Jaja tu tambien Tadase-kun y gracias por todo ...

El se dio la vuelta y siguio su camino, no sin antes mandarme un beso a distancia, "ese chico es increible", me voltee y camine hacia los vestidores, seguro Rima me esperaba

IKUTO POV

En cuanto termino la clase me fui directo hacia Amu, la segui hasta los vestidores, estaba a punto de hablarle cuando ese Tada-gay la asusto, la invito a una cita , la abraso, le beso su frajil mejilla y hasta le mando un beso a distancia ... Ese maldito ... pero no me iba a quedar asi ...

Me diriji directo a la oficina de Fuhaki, tenia que hablar con el ... URGENTE..!

Toc toc toc ...

-Adelante - dijo Fuhaki

-Hola, Sr. Fuhaki, que gusto verlo - le tendi la mano

-Lo mismo digo querido Ikuto, como esta tu padre?

-Bien gracias, bueno vine a hablar con usted y me gustaria ir al grano, si no le importa - estaba impaciente y el viejo no se callaba ...

-Adelante- me cito

-Bueno, como ya sabra , soy el nuevo profesor de gimnacia junto con Tadase ejemgayejem- no se di cuenta de mi "mensaje subliminal" - y hoy en la primera clase vi a una joven Hinamori Amu, que sin duda nos puede llebar a las grandes (N/a: las olimpiadas-nya) y como me prepare mucho, me gustaria su autorisacion para pulirla solo a ELLA y asi destacar como las mejores escuelas no solo de mejor nivel educativo, sino tambien deportivo - le eche un rollonon tan grande que hasta yo me aburri, pero el viejo se veia facinado ...

-Ikuto - *.* - tienes esa autorizacion y mas, con tal de llevarnos mas haya de la cima, muchacho, ya veo que tu padre no se equivoco contigo, cosiderarias dar clases de natacion, el profesor es un poco descuidado ...

-Neh.! - "y si Amu va en natacion? mejor le pregunto - bueno dejeme pensarlo, le parece?

-Claro muchacho, pero no tardes que ya hay muchos interesados en el puesto ... yo se que a ti no te importa el dinero, pero con tu talento *.* llegariamos mucho mucho mas arriba ... y bueno en un rato te mando una carta especificando que seras solo el maestro de esa joven y si a ti te parece, hasta la suspendemos de clases, pasandola con la nota que ingreso, pero -se paro de su silla y rodeo su escritorio quedando frente a mi , me tomo de los hombros y dijo - recuerda, llebarnos arriba muy muy arriba ... - me solto y me tomo la mano (N/a: oiga anciano que le pasa, dejenos eso a nosotras pero USTED?, no lo toque o ya vera ¬ . ¬ )

-No le fayare señor y me retiro ... creo que si sacare a - dilo con porte de maestro -me dije a mi mismo- Hinamori de sus clases, para iniciar con el entrenamiento ...

-Adelante, adelante pequeño (N/a: oiga ... ya fue mucho, no volvera a salir si sigue asi ¬.¬) , en cuanto pueda te mando la carta, pero tu toma el gimnacio y lo que necesites ...

-Gracias Fuhaki y hasta luego

-No olvides tu objetivo - haaaa..! que viejo tan arton ...

Sali de su oficina y le pregunte a su secretaria que clase tenian los de 3.-A , me dijo que Matematicas ... "uff ya la salve, me amara toda su vida por esto" jeje ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno este cap estuvo rarito ...

gracias por leer ^.^


	5. Por las buenas o por las malas!

Por las buenas o por las malas ...!

AMU POV

La verdad es que ahora me sentia estupida por mi comportamiento en gimnacia hacia el sexy-bombonsillo-sensei, y hasta pense en disculparme con el, siii Tadase me ponia de buenas.

Cuando llege a los vestidores Rima me insistio en que me veia triste antes de que me fuera con Tadase-lindo (N/a: haaa..! me cai tan gordo ... ya se ya se por que lo puse?, pero tranquis ya veran jeje ...) , yo la segui molestando con Nadeshiko hasta que para mi sorpresa confeso que le gustaba desde que lo conocio en 4 de primaria ...

-QUE..! - le pregunte mientras me cambiaba

-Lo se, lo se , es mucho tiempo per...

-Por que no se lo has dicho?, acaso no has visto como te ve? por que EL no te lo ha dicho?

-Amu-chan- decia mientras se escuchaba que abria la puerta de su vestidor- es dificil confesar y mas sabiendo que tenemos tantos años de amistad, no se me la pienso ...

-Mooo Rima-chan, ya veraz que pronto se te confieza ... se ve que se muere por ti ... - sali de mi vestidor con mi anterior ropa

-Gracias Amu - me abraso fuertemente

-Como que nos apuramos no?, toca Matematicas ... - . -

-Hay se me olvido corre..! - me tomo de la muñeca y salimos a velocidad maxima ...

Esquibabamos a cuanta gente me estorbaba en el camino, hasta que nos encontramos a Utau sonriendole a un chico de prepa ... Utau nos vio y vino hacia nosotras ... corriendo tambien

-Hola ... que pasa? por que tan rapido? - pregunto sonriente, con nuestro paso ...

-Es..que..tenemoss..matema..-no termine cuando nos tomo a ambas de las muñecas y corrimos mas rapido que antes ...

-..veremos las ecua.. baya baya baya, pero si son Hinamori, Mashiro y Srita Utau? me sorprendede usted , - estabamos rojas, en la puerta, jadeando -miro su reloj- con 3 minutos de retraso ... acaso quieren un ... - pero no termino por que ...

-Kayum - dijo una voz muy familiar atras de mi - fue mi culpa, estabamos en gimnacia y las estaba regañando, lo siento no se repite ... y aproposito necesito a Hinamori , ya te avisaran ...

IKUTO POV

Hiba saliendo de la oficina de Fuhaki y con que me encuentro, un angel con dos mocosas corriendo como locas por el pasillo, exepto MI Amu , "Matematicas, pan comido"

- ... baya, pero si son Hinamori, Mashiro y Srita Utau me sorprende usted , - se escuchaba molesto y con su tipico tono "no me meresen" "hmp"- con 3 minutos de retraso ... acaso quieren un ... - bla bla lo interrumpi

-Kayum - me coloque detras de Amu MI Amu - fue mi culpa, estabamos en gimnacia y las estaba regañando, lo siento no se repite ...-yo era el alumno favorito de Kayum en secundaria asi que supuse que axederia - y aproposito necesito a Hinamori , ya te avisaran ...

-Claro Tsukiyomi Ikuto, hace mucho que no te dejabas ver hee, bueno si estaban contigo no hay problema y con Hinamori, no te preocupes , por mi matala y cometela ... "QUE como se atreve" - comenzo a reirse - era broma jajaja, bueno tengo una clase adios Tsuyumi Ikuto- y me cerro la puerta en la cara ...

-Ahora si - le dije con suma lentitud, hacercandome a ella - en que nos quedamos?- le pregunte seductoramente a lo que ella solo inflo los cachetes y se sonrojo violentamente

AMU POV

-Eh..?- me controle para no tartamudear y bajar mi cara que me ardia del sonrojo - bueno gracias por lo del maestro ... - le dije con la piel chinita, me habia abrasado y se habia erguido para colocar su boca en mi oido ...

-Denada- sonrio picaramente en mi oido, sentia su respiracion y me volvia loca, pero no fue todo ya que soplo un aire frio abrasador en mi oreja, me estremesi mas y despues mordio mi oreja ...

-Oye...estamos...en...la...escuelaa - kya.!

-Y..?- me pregunto aun con su boca en mi oreja

-Eres...un...maestro...-como me cuesta hablar con su presencia ...!

Paro en seco y me solto ...

-Amu te tego una noticia muy importante ...

-Espera- lo interrumpi - me quisiera disculpar por lo de hace rato ...

-No importa Amu - me interrumpio y pronuncio mi nombre como "acariciandolo" - te tengo una sorpresa ...

-Puess... vamos dila ...

-Bueno, consegi que el viejo de la direccion axediera a llebarte a TI a las grandes (N/a: las olimpiadas-nya) -una enorme sonrisa se expandio en mi cara y comenze a dar brinquitos de felicidad- liberandote de las clases, pasandote con tu inicial calificacion, entrenand...- no pude mas y lo interrumpi enganchandome de su cuello, su aroma era mas fuerte en su cuello "ahh" , pero comenzo a pegarme mucho a su musculoso-sexy cuerpo por lo que me separe (N/a: ¬¬ que desaprovechadora)

-Bueno le informare a Tada...

-QUE..!- °.°' se tenso - por que se lo quieres explicar a el?

-Bueno el es mi entrenador ... °.°''''''

-No mas, ahora soy yo

-Pero ... esque ... no me lo tomes a mal, pero no pareces un maestro ...

-Pues la oferta es YO o nada

-Hmm - estaba molesto pero porque? se lo pregunto? neh mejor ...

-Bueno dejame pensarlo vale?

-QUE.! -°.°'

-Lo boy a pensar y cuando tenga respuesta te aviso ... adios - me pare de puntillas y le bese la mejilla "que suave" , me dirigi a mi tormento ... MATEMATICAS... "AHHHHHH.."

IKUTO POV

Amu me hacia enojar , pero con un simple beso ... despejaba la furia de mi ... asi que se me ocurrio una magnifica idea ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AHHHHHHHH...!

GRACIAS A :

_**miry-chan **_

_**amari-butterfly **_

_**aitniram**_

_**joyanegra**_

POR SUS REVIEWS

Gracias por leer ^.^ *.*

PD: ya sacare a Tadase, es demasiado ... ugh ...

Proximo cap "Sorpresa..Notitas por doquier..!"

bye bye-nya


	6. Sorpresanotitas por doquier!

"Sorpresa...notitas por doquier"

IKUTO POV

Tenia a todo un equipo de ayundantes aguardando para resivir ordenes ... Habia llamado a 2 alumnos de cada salon de secundaria, toque a varios cuartos pidiendo ayuda que recibi al instante, pues fui a cuarto de chicas (N/a: que listo ¬¬), algunos amigos de preparatoria que fueron suspendidos por sus actos y por ultimo a algunos amigos de MI angel.

-Bueno - estabamos cituados en el salon de 3° M2 (N/a: el M2 es como A,B,C .. o M solo que hay M1 M2 y M3) comenze hablando un poco fuerte - los he llamado, por que necesito que hagan ...

AMU POV

Tener como profesor a Ikuto era increible, mas que increible era ... era como tener a un Dios musculoso frente a ti, pero me preocupaba que tanta belleza no me permitiera concentrarme en mi deporte favorito, pero el negarme me haria suicidarme por 2 cosas 1) desaprovechar al Dios musculo-sexy que me podria cargar y ... "no pienses mal Amu" -sacudi mi cabeza ignorando mi lado pervertido 2) desaprovechar el derecho de ir a las olimpiadas ...

Sin duda devia ... no ... queria haceptar, aun que , me aria un poco del rogar ... solo para molestarlo y luego poder besarlo ... "Amu ... " en la mejilla ...

-Amu estas bien? - me murmuro bajito, el profesor me tenia en la mira ..

-Si Rima, es solo que - el maestrito nos miro y cuando se volteo... - al rato te cuento

Despues de clases nos dirigimos a los jardines a platicar y por fin pude contarle a Rima lo pasado con lo de el "profesor-sexy", me dijo algo como "estas loca, por que no aceptaste" y "Hay Amu para mi que te gusta", despues de estar sonrojada bastante tiempo, me pregunto por que Kukai, NADESHIKO, y algunos mas no estaban, a lo que yo solo me encoji dando entender que no tenia idea ...

Utau se la vivia hablando con chicos, ibamos de camino hacia nuestro dormitorio y la vimos coqueteando con ... ¿? Kukai ...

-Ahhh..! - grito Rima emocionada corriendo hacia ellos - ya andan? desde cuando? por que nunca me dijiste? - le dio un sape a Kukai , Utau solo se sonrojo y vi que era mi turno para intervenir

-Rima es hora de irnos, lo siento Utau ... Kukai - les giñe un ojo y tome a Rima del brazo jalandola

-Amu .. dejame inv...- le tape la voca y en cuanto llegamos al dormitorio la solte ...

-Amu-chan eres una malvada - dijo acomodandose su ropa

-Tu eres la malvada por qu.. -dije mientras abria la puerta y ... ? - que es eso?

-Ahhh...! - ¬¬ Rima andaba muy escandalosa hoy ... - Amu tu chara ya nacio, corre ven - se tumbo a u lado de mi cama y la vi...

Era una gatita , la misma del sueño, solo que ahora no decia hija ... Tenia sus ojitos cerrados, y me percate de algo ... Rima tenia a la misma Leonsita en su hombro, volo - literalmente - hacia mi chara y le acaricio la cabesita ...

-Rima ella aun es muy devil, se pospondra su nacimiento, aun que ella este aqui y no en su huevo ... - me miro - hola soy Kusukusu - me tendio una patita y se la tome , era tan fragil ...

-Hola , emm .. etto ... creo ... que ...

-Tranquila Amu, Kusukusu la cuidara - el asintio - ahora vamos a dormir que tenemos clases mañana ...

-Buenas noches Kusukusu y Rima-chan

-Buenas noches Kusukusu y Amu-chan

-Que descansen los 4 - dijo Kusukusu cargando a mi chara y llevandosela hacia el cajon de Rima ...

IKUTO POV

-OK estamos listos cierto?

-Hai- dijeron en unisolo

-Muy bien, disponemos de toda la noche pero no hay que confiarnos ...

-Hai - de nuevo

-Pues - esperaba que todos salieran a hacer lo pedido - muevanse ...

-Ikuto

-Eh? - Kukai siempre preguntando algo ... ¬¬

-No cres que estas exagerando un poco, es decir, yo se que eres muy ... seductor pero esto? - pauso- Ah.! acaso es que el gran Ikuto por fin se enamoro ?

-Callate, que tu andas muy querendon con Utau - se sonrojo y se fue haciendo berrinche "ja.! que facil es quitarmelo de ensima" pero ahora que lo pienso ... A QUIEN ENGAÑO ME FASCINA AMU, HASTA LA LLAMO MI ANGEL, ESO ES SUFICIENTE PRUEVA"sonrei

-Por que no en vez de estar con esa sonrisa tan mesa, comenzamos con tu "mision" - se carcageo Kukai

-Hmp ...

AMU POV

Estaba comodamente acostada en mi cama, soñando con mi amado ... "AMADO" "siii a quien engaño amo a ese instructor" cuando escuche gritos afuera de mi cuarto ... adormilada me levante y vi el relog ...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! RIMA CHAN FALTAN 18 A LAS 8 ...

-Awww yo tambien te amo , aunque no hay mucho shampoo - que sueño mas raro ...

-EH? RIMAAAAAA- la movi en su cama- DESPIERTA SE HACE TARDE CORRE

-QUE?..!- error , error despertaste a Rima error te va a matar - AMU ESTABA A PUNTO DE ENJAVONAR A NADESHIKO POR QUE ME DESP...- se sonrojo

-Iu iu iu ii iu - comenze a burlarme y recorde la hora -VAMONOS, al rato te molesto

Despues de 3 minutos salimos y vi el motivo de los gritos ... °.°'

Habia volantes, carteles, lonas ... bueno ya se entendio ... pegados con la cara de Ikuto , el hacia una pose de estrellitas en los ojos, se veia suplicante y extremadamente guapo ... debajo decia

"AMU ACEPTA POR FAVOR" unas 100 veces ...

-Mooo que tierno .. - dijo Rima *.*

-RIMA ... - me sonroje y nos se me bajo en ningun momento

Durante todo el camino nos encontramos a Ikuto suplicandome, en cualquier lugar, a donde voltearas , no habia un solo hueco donde no estuviera el, mi sonrojo no bajaba y Rima me molestaba mucho ... Cuando entramos al elevador hacia el 3 piso, sono una voz ronca que decia...

"AMU, POR FAVOR ACEPTA , LO DESSEAS Y LO SABES, Y NO SOLO ME REFIERO A LA GIMNASIA"

La voz nunca dejo de sonar hasta que salimos del elevador, Rima solo daba saltitos, aplaudia y se reia bajito, pero cuando pensaba que no podia ser peor ...

-1,2,3 - entramos al salon y el grupo, dirijido por Kukai comenzo a cantar... - QUE ACEPTE, QUE ACEPTE, QUE ACEPTE, - mi sonrojo no bajaba, Rima comenzo a gritar -que LO acepte y todos se unieron , me acerque a Kukai y le susurre ...

-Y eso que te ayude ... ¬¬

-Vamos Amu no te enojes ... bueno mas bien ... no te sonrojes ...

-Hmp ...

-Bien jovenes ya sientense - dijo el profesor de musica, un profesor muy sensillo y buena onda , se paro en medio de la clase y dijo - Bueno hoy como VERAN hay mucho que ... VER , valga la rebundancia, asi que bueno acatandome a las ordenes de MI amigo, hoy cantaremos _"Que lo acepte"_ de Ikuto Tsukiyomi, mujeres hagan soprano y hombres bajo, Amu, pasa al frente, tu solo diras SIiiiiiii ...

-QUE..!

-Jajaja - todos rieron - claro que no Amu, solo ... _ACEPTALO_

Las siguientes clases pasaron normal, ya que la mayoria eran ancianos y para mi tormento se avecinaba la horaaa ... GIMNASIA

-Amu-chan no ire hoy a gimnasia - me dijo Rima triste - esque Nadeshiko me invito a ... al cine- admitio cabisbaja

- Ahhh..! y por que estas triste? , no lo estes es tu momento y si no se te confieza yoo...

-Amu-chan espero que todo salga bien y te deseo suerte- con que picardia hee

-Lo mismo te digo, R-I-M-A-C-H-A-N , solo recuerden que estan algo chicos como para...

-AMU..!

-Ya pues, me boy sino llego tarde y..

-No te preocupes, aun que lleges tarde, te lo perdonaria ... jeje

-Hmp- me di la vuelta ronrojada, me subi al elevador y la misma vos sigio sonando hasta que me baje ... Me meti a los vestidores, hoy traia un leotardo con vestido lila (N/A: perfil ) y me dispuse a salir, el gimnacio estaba a oscuras asi que entre y busque un interruptor pero ...

-Hola MI angel - me abraso por detras y denuevo ahi va a mi cuello - creo que me deves una respuesta ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno antes que nada pido perdon por atrasarme, pero

entre a la escuela, me enferme, tengo mil tareas, la gimnacia

cada ves se pone mas ruda, me rompi una uña jugando voli ...

en fin , quiero decirles que devido a mi escuela y sus maestros ¬¬

_**actualizare cada Viernes y Sabado, espero ... **_

_**Como siempre agradesco sus reviews y a todas las que leen ... **_

_**~joyanegra - PAMELA **_

_**~miry-chan**_

_**~aitniram**_

_**~azulaamu**_

_**~mariana**_

_**~gabby vampire**_

_**son muy importantes tods sin excepcion para mi, ustedes**_

_**me dicen si continuo o ya ahi la dejo MIL GRACIAS... ^^ **_

Las quiero ... aun que no las conosco jeje

Gracias por leer **

BYE BYE-NYA


	7. Travesuras y  nuevo sentimiento

"Travesuras y .. nuevo sentimiento"

AMU POV

Hug...? por que me estas abrasando.. y por que me llamas "Mi angel" ? - pregunte separandome de él - y por que las luces estan apagadas? y por ...

-Shuu - me callo - vamos al grano, pequeña, aceptaste? - prendio la luz, gracias al cielo el gimnacio no estaba invadido por esas "notitas"

-Oh, si me puedes decir por que tanto .. papel solo para un si o un no? - me separe por completo de el, y note su vestuario que al momento me ruborizo ... llebaba un pans deportivo negro , tenis deportivos y una camisa de cuello V blanca señida a su muy formada figura ... se le notaban esos cuadritos en el abdomen y lucian mas sus muy formados musculos en los brasos (N/a: no se lo imaginen como un instructor de gim, simplemente esta marcado )...

-No era solo una respuesta .. era la respuesta - me tomo de la mano y me hizo girar observandome de pies a cabeza - que bien luces hoy _Amu_ - ahhhh esa voz .. **

-Bueno, bueno - me separe de él denuevo - creo que la respuesta es obvia asi que cuando ...

-Quiero oirla - me callo colocando un dedo sobre mis labios, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara sobremanera, lentamente quito su dedo ... ese era mi momento para hablar

-Si, acepto .. tu propuesta

-Genial!, bueno tenemos que iniciar ya por que Fuhaki quiere un trofeo, fama y esas cosas ... asi que iniciaremos de .. - miro su relog - cero .. jaja

-Jeje - le segui la corriente - bueno antes que nada me gustaria que me explicaras bien como va estar eso de las clases ...

-Bueno, resumiendo , tendras que practicar gimnacia diario 10 horas al día descansaras 2 horas y luego continuas, tus examenes de cada materia seran pasados con la calificacion con la que entraste, y las olimpiadas seran en 6 meses, tenemos tiempo, pero tendremos que practicar mucho ..

- Solo yo compitire?- pregunte timida y él se rio de mi expresion...

-Si, toda la escuela descansa en tus manos, así que si la riegas ...

-Oye eso no me ayuda hee ..

-Jajaja vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer- repitio y caminamos hacia los aparatos ...

De las 10 horas que habia supuesto que ibamos a practicar solo tomamos 3, ya que las demas horas estuve en clases, en esas 3 horas nos toco piso, pero mas bien me ayudo con la flexibilidad, yo ya tenía pero me forzo, cada vez que sus manos me tomaban, se me erizaba la piel, y al parecer él lo notaba por que sonreia de lado ...

-Amu estira bien las pieras al momento de hacer el skuat - lo hice y no me salio, la vuelta de carro nunca me salia ¬¬ - Amu estiralas - de nuevo no salio - Amu ...

-Ahhhh..! ya entendi - agarre todo el vuelo que pude y no se como pero al momento de pararme, tropece con el y caimos al suelo, mas roja no podia estar, nos quedamos viendo fijamente por un par de segundos, que a mi me parecieron eternos, pero no quería separarme, deseguro tenía una expresion chistosa ya que comenzo a reirse y su golpeteo me movia ...

-Para estar tan pesada ... aparentas muy bien tu peso ...

-Hmp - indignada me baje de él y segi haciendo las ruedas de carro ...

-Amu .. - me llamo con voz neutra

-QUE..!- segia enojada

-Bien - una palabra, fue solo una palabra la que me hizo darme cuenta de que había creado la mejor vuelta de carro que jamas había hecho ... me sonrio y yo segi con la rutina, pero ahora con una sonrisa ...

Segi con mis vueltas, flexibilidad y un par de saltos, al cabo de un rato Ikuto me dijo que ya era hora, me fui directo a los vestidores y me cambie con mi anterior ropa, saliendo me encontre con él denuevo .. es que nunca me iba a dejar (N/a: hay amu ... ¬¬)

-Hola - sonrio y note que llebaba una botella de agua en su mano, se veia tan sexy "QUE.! tu nunca usas palabras como sexy" pues ya era hora ...

-Oye es que no piensas separarte de mi ? - dije con un tono jugeton

-Jaja no es eso ...

-Hola Amu - interrumpio Tadase

-Hola Tada que hay?

-Recuerdas lo del cine, este viernes?

-Sip

-Bueno no podre ir - ikuto sonrio de lado , amu no lo vio - me transfirieron a la preparatoria de Hong-Kong .. lo siento

-Hum .. no te preocupes, cuando te vas?

-Hoy mismo, perdon por no habisarte pero andaba ocupado .. ya sabes el novio - °°U "dijo novio?" - las clases ... bueno fue un gusto - me abraso y no senti nada, nisiquiera un cosquilleo como los que me daban con .. IKUTO ... - cuidate mucho Amu, ya nos veremos despues ...

-Si , hasta luego - agite mi mano hasta que salio del pasillo - oye oi mal o dijo ...

-Jajaja pensaste que le gustabas? - se rio de mi

-Oh ..! .. nooo

-Jajaja - ¬¬- Tadase es gay ... ! - °°U - bueno Amu ya que Tadase te desprecio, que tal si te invito yo ?

-QUE..?

-Que si quiere...

-Si entendi - le interrumpi - por que?

-Por que, que? - pregunto ya serio

-Por que me invitas?

-Por que, por increible que paresca - me tomo el rostro con las dos manos - me agrada tu compañia - me sonroje y no pude hacer nada mas que balbucear en mi cabeza, el se rio por debajo y me solto - nos vemos mañana _Amu-chan _- dijo mi nombre como acariciandolo y desaparecio en el pasillo, inconsientemente me lleve las manos en la misma posicion que había ocupado él, varias personas se me quedaron viendo hasta que senti una mirada demasiado clavada en mi ... Rima

-Rima - camine hacia ella - que tal?

-Jaja la pregunta aqui es ... que tal tu .. e ... IKUTO ?- me sonroje y la tome del brazo obligandola a caminar junto a mi ...

-Hay que cosas dices Rima ...

-Bien que los vi Am...

-Oye que paso con mi huevito - cambie de tema "que funcione , que funcione"

-Oh .. no se no e visto a Kusu kusu, pero vamos al cuarto, quiza ya nacio vamos vamos Amu-chan - daba brinquitos y me jalaba "si, siempre funciona"

Llegamos al cuarto y notamos que Kusu kusu abrasaba al pequeño huevo...

-Le mantiene caliente para que su aparicion sea mas rapida - ^^ respondio Rima ante la mirada de WHAT?

-Ahhh...! oye tengo hambre - un ruido proviniente el plano vientre de Rima se hizo presente

-Pues, creo que pensamos igual jaja ..

Cenamos en un restaurante del campus, era comida mexicana ... todo estuvo delicioso, un par de chicos que estaban al otro lado de nuestra mesa nos mandaban miradas prolongadas y llenas de emocion, cuando nos disponiamos a salir del lugar un chico de cabellos plata y ojos rojos, que estaba sentado con los de la otra mesa se nos acerco ...

-Hola muñecas - dijo parandose justo delante de nosotras - estan muy solitas para tantos ladrones que hay .. saben como hacen los bistecitos ...

-No - le dije fria - lo que si se es que tus cumplidos dan asco

-Oh vamos lindura - dijo otro colocandose cerca de Rima, era rubio con ojos morados - no te hagas la dificil ... quieren una cerv...

-Hola mi amor - llego Ikuto con Nadeshiko y abraso a Amu por la cintura, a esta se le erizaron los bellos y comenzo a sonrojarse, mientras que Nadeshiko tomaba directamente los labios de una Rima muy sorprendida - te estan molestando ?

-Ikuto-sama ... no sabiamos que era TU chica ... ya nos ibamos y disculpen - los chicos se alejaron ...

-Ya puedes soltarme - dije sonrojada aun

-Mmm... no , estas calientita y tengo frio .. - me pego mas a el y me senti roja al mas no poder, pero eso cambio cuando susurro en mi oreja - mejor dejamos a la parejita solos ne? - mordio mi oreja y sin esperar respuesta me tomo de la mano jalandome hacia la salida ...

Estabamos parados frente a la fuente de los deseos de los muchos jardines del campus, había luna llena y las estrellas se miraban a su mayor esplendor, en eso paso una estrella fugaz (N/a: no estoy segura como se llaman ^^ se me olvido ) aun me tomaba la mano ...

-Por que haces esto? - pregunto con voz dolida, yo me sorprendi y lo mire ... me deslumbro, la luz reflejaba su bello rostro de una forma angelical ...

-No entiendo - dije con voz suave...

-Me estas pisando ... - volteo abajo y vi mi zapato sobre el suyo

-Lo siento - dije avergonzada separandome de el , pero Ikuto tomo mi mano y la apreto mas atrayendome junto a el ...

-No, por favor no te alejes - susurro con voz suave, yo obedeci y nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, un silencio para nada incomodo ...

-Amu .. - me llamo - cuantos años tienes?

-14 .. por que? - lo mire y note que miraba la luna

-Curiosidad - dijo encojiendose de hombros

-Cuantos tienes tu? - pregunte clavando mi mirada en la luna

-Importa mucho - senti unos ojos clavados en mi , mas no voltie

-Solo ... curiosidad ... - musite

-...- nadie hablo

-Amu - grito Rima, aparte mi vista de la luna y la encontre parada en la fuente de enfrente de nosotros a unos 14 metros su mirada era diferente .. parecia mas feliz que nada en el mundo ... -Kusu kusu tiene noticias

-Ya boy - le grite e Ikuto rio por debajo - que? - pregunte mirandolo fijandome en sus ojos que tanto amaba ...

-Gritas muy chistoso .. -¬¬

-Oh.! gracias tambien te quiero - me arrepenti de lo que dije .. mas las palabras salieron solas ...

-Yo no solo te quiero - me pego mas junto a el ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno pido perdon por atrasarme denuevo ^*

jeje la escuela me tiene mariada y ademas mi gimnacia se

va a mover y me queda mas lejesillos, mi uña ya esta bien,

pero saque 13 en un examen de 30 ... se que es vergonzoso

pero todo lo hize por ... jaja la verdad no se pero no estudie ...

tengo un problema con eso de decir "ahorita estudio" "solo leo esta historia / cap" encuentro otra historia actualizada y se repite la rutina ...

como sea agradesco como siempre a :

~azulaamu

~Miry-chan

~Pamela joyanegra

~aitniram

por sus rewiews

tambien a las que solo leen o a las que nos saben como dejar

un rewiew ^^

las quiero a todas ...

gracias por leer

bye bye - nya


	8. Primer intento de beso, llegada de chara

Primer intento de beso, llegada de chara

-Yo no solo te quiero - me pego mas junto a el ... - te amo - lentamente se acerco a mi, con sus manos, que anteriormente estaban sobre las mias, fueron soltandome hasta llegar denuevo a mi rostro, suspiro en el acotamiento de distancia y me embargo un olor a menta ... "Oh por dios ... que intenta ? " (N/a: que sera Amu..? ¬¬), estando a unos 5 milimetros de distancia el uno del otro, cerre mis ojos y sonrojada espere que el momento llegara

.

.

.

-AMU Kusu Kusu tiene noticias

-Mierda .. - musito Ikuto cerca de mis labios

-OH POR DIOS RIMA NO VES QUE ESTAMOS OCUPADOS ... - grite e Ikuto se sorprendio, lo mire me sonroje aun mas ... - eettoo... no NO haya voy Rima ... - y sali corriendo

Rima y yo caminamos en silencio de camino al cuarto, pero no era por estar enojadas mutuamente, sino que estabamos recapitulando lo pasado ...

-Amu, perdon yo ... - intento disculparse cuando estabamos ya en la habitacion

-Neh, no importa, creo que no estaba lista ... aun que lo deseaba .. en cuanto a ti ... - dije picara

-Oh por dios Amu soy tan felizzzz .. - chillo **

-CUENTAMELO TODO ...

-Oh..! deacuerdo, pues llego y como viste me beso , luego se me declaro y nos volvimos a besar hasta que Kusu kusu aparecio , me sonroje Nadeshiko se despidio y fui a buscarte ... el resto ya lo sabes ..- dijo cabizbaja - ahora Tu turno ...

-Hmp , pues no paso mucho , me defendio , salimos al jardin, lo pise, aparesiste y grite, el se rio de este, le dije en tono de broma algo como .. "gracias tambien te quiero" el me dijo que no solo me queria que me amaba, luego nos ibamos a besar, interrumpiste ... oh..! y de camino al jardin y hasta el momento del beso .. me tenia tomada de la mano ...

-Y DICES QUE NO FUE POCO..? - chillo aun con ** en los ojos

-Ugh? - °°U

-Somos tan afortunadas .. amiga ... - era la primera vez que me llamaba así - ahora sol...

-Rima-chan, el huevito ya viene .. preparense ...

-QUE..! - estallo Amu - como que nos preparemos? de que? por que esta denuevo en su huevo?

-De quien .. mas bien Amu ... - musito Rima agachandose y llebandose a Amu entre sus manos - tu guarda silencio hasta su llegada ... luego te explicaran

-En 45 segundos Rima-chan

-Esta bien kusu kusu , gracias - respondio y se tapo los oidos , yo hize lo mismo y observe a Kusu kusu poniendose en el hombro de Rima

-10 , 9 , 8 , 7 , 6 , 5 , 4 , 3 ,2 ,1 ...

PLASSSSS...! un ruido como de un crital quebrado resono por toda la habitacion, de la nada, callo agua al suelo y aparecio un pequeño duendesillo vestido con ropa verde, chalequitos y bermudas, este tenia a mi huevo, comenzo a soplar un aire desesperado, furioso y pesado , mi cabello me volaba y se colocaba totalmente hacia arriba, por mas que lo apretaba a mi este se volvia a colocar de igual manera, comenzaron a volar algunas hojas de tareas que yacian en mi buro, almuadas y algunos refrescos ... Rima tenia bien agarrado a Kusu kusu, pero su rostro no estaba preocupado ni con miedo, mas bien parecia gustosa de aquella cituacion ... con un chasquido del pequeño duende todo volvio a la normalidad y este se me paro en frente, era del tamaño de mi palma, mi huevo era mas grande que el ...

-Hola srita Hinamori Amu - su voz era chillona y amable - he venido desde un pais ajeno a su mentalidad e inteligencia para entregarle a su querida chara, me supongo que Rima ya le conto - el la volteo a ver e hizo reverencia - OH POR KAMI-SAMA - chillo emocionado - Kusu Kusu estas mas grande de lo normal , supongo que ya estas listo para tu partida ... pronto vendra el hermano Jeramida por ti , bien hecho Rima - la miro ** - en cuanto a ti pequeña - no soy pequeña - musite e hizo caso omiso - este chara nacio del amor , del verdadero amor que sientes por alguien , hoy fue el día en que te diste cuenta de ello, por eso nacio mas rapido de lo convensional, cuando tu y esa persona esten completamente seguros de que no habra nada ni nadie que los separe, tu chara sera entregado con el hermano Daisoku quien los manda directo al Knis, que es su lugar de origen, y podras disfrutar de tu amor, si en algun momento dudan del otro, el chara desaparecera, y si vuelve, sera por que de verdad sientes confianza en tu compañero ...

-Espere, usted dice que el chara nacio del amor verdadero .. ocea , que pasa si este no es el verdadero ...

-Nunca , nunca de los nuncas , trates de cuestionar la ley, este es tu verdadero amor, con el que te casaras y tendras hijos, en los XX siglos de existencia, nunca se ha equivocado ...

-Y entonces, si yo tengo un chara ...

-El tambien lo tiene y son muy parecidos , ahora iniciare presentandolas ..

-Es la parte mas dificil - musito Rima

-De que ... - el duendesillo comenzo a bailar junto al huevo , al cabo de 19 minutos al huevo se le formo una lina que lo partia...

-Por fin ..

-Son 6 lineas .. Amu - replico Rima ...

-Waaa ...

-Shuuu - me callo el duendesillo

Al cabo de una hora con 16 minutos las lineas se crisparon , Rima yacia acostada boca abajo con Kusu kusu en su espalda , Amu estaba sentada en la cama y el duendesillo con el huevo frente ella .. El huevo comenzo a tomar colores rosas, morados y lilas ... hasta que de el salio mi chara ...

-Bien, Miki ella es Amu , Amu Miki - nos presento y la chara se paro frente a mi extendiendome una patita

-Hola~nya , tengo hambre~nya , quiero lechita calientita~nya ...

-Moooo..! - chille - es tan linda ... ^^

-Gracias~nya

-Bien eso es todo, ya sabes el resto, cuida bien a tu chara Amu , nos vemos Rima, Kusu kusu .. - y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se habia esfumado ...

-Hola- le dijo Kusu kusu a Miki - soy Kusu kusu

-Moshi moshi~nya dime Miki~nya

-Que lindo dices nya ...

-Nya ... - comenzo a ronronear

Amu, Rima, Kusu kusu y Miki , platicaron hasta muy tarde, Amu no se acostumbraba a su nuevo chara, pero se le hacia tan linda que al cabo de algunas horas, ya estaba hasta apretandola ...

-Si~nya justo hoy~nya el el jardin~nya senti que nacia~nya ...

-Pero se supone que solo naces con una fuerte descarga de amor- replico Kusu kusu

-Por eso~nya

-Miki - la regaño una Amu muy sonrojada - creo que es hora de dormir, mañana hay mucho que hacer ...

-Hai - dijeron en unisolo

Todos se fueron a dormir Rima con Kusu kusu y Amu con Miki, esta tenia hambre y cada hora levantaba a Amu para que le diera "lechita calientita~nya"

"Como sera el chara de Ikuto ?" se preguntaba Amu cada vez que miraba a su pequeña y recien conosida amiga ... _MIKI_

IKUTO POV

Me encontraba en la regadera, bañandome, Nadeshiko estaba viendo television con su chara, yo sabia que tenia uno, que salia del verdadero amor y que se iba cuando estaba listo, el problema aqui era que mi chara no salia ¬¬ varias veces trate de quebarlo pero Nadeshiko me detenia ... la pasiencia nunca se me ha dado ...

Devo decir que tratar de besar a Amu ... fue la mejor cosa que e hecho en mi vida ... hasta ahora .. aunque me sorprendio mucho el como le grito a Rima, pero por otro lado, me gusto saber que tanto ella como yo deseabamos ese beso ...

Como sea, ya llegara el momento de darselo, cerre las llaves de la regadera, me envolvi con una pequeña tualla la cadera y al momento de salir del baño .. sono un ruido de un cristal roto, callo agua, salio un duendesillo y junto a el mi huevo ... eso me molesto y bastante ..

-OYE ENANO QUE TE CREES DAME MI CHARA

-¬¬Permiteme presentarme..

-No primero dame mi chara ..

-NO

-SI

-NO

-SI

-TE DIGO QUE NO

-Y YO TE DIGO QUE SI

-Ikuto todo bien... hermano Moou que gusto verlo que hace por aqui?

-Por aqui ... calor .. - ^^ - bueno vine a entregar el chara del aqui presente niño

-Hmp, enano

-Quieres pelea - dejo el huevito en la tina de la bañera y se paro en el suelo (N/a: recuerden su tamaño) en modo de combate - vamosss gigantito entrale ...!

Ikuto se agacho y con un dedo lo iba a mandar lejos, pero este reacciono y le mordio el dedo , Nadeshiko estaba en shock ...

-Mierda, enano sueltame - tiraba de su dedo pero no se iba - ahh..! - comenzo a gotear un liquido rojo .. sangre

-Hermano Moou ya entendio la leccion - le dijo Nadeshiko - comportese como duende que es ..

El duende solto a Ikuto y puso cara de puchero - Pero ... el empezo ... yo solo queria hacer mi trabajo - sollozo y se le abraso a Nadeshiko

-Ya .. ya.. todo esta bien.. tranquilo - le suabizaba la espalda con su dedo indice - continua .. vamos - le animo el duende asintio y camino hacia la bañera, saco al huevo y de ahi salio un gatito ..

-El es Ikuto , el es Yoru , como sabran la aparicion de un chara macho es mas facil que la de la embra, el problema es que son muy "jugetones", mejor cuidalo muchacho, por cierto Nadeshiko , ya vi a Kusu kusu y creo que pronto se ira , y ahora que veo a Temari, wow ya no me queda duda ... y tu - apunto a Ikuto - tienes una linda chica y tu - apunto a Yoru - una linda gatita

-En serio~nya

-En serio - le dijo el duende

-Cual es su habitacion ?

-La 567 bueno nos vemos luego adios ...

Nadeshiko y yo nos pusimos a jugar videojuegos cuando llego Temari cabizbaja

-Chicos - dijo apenada - Yoru fue con las chicas ...

-QUE..! ? - °°U gritamos en unisolo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si si lo se siempre pongo finales raros ... xD

bueno creo que todas coincidieron en que el anterior final estubo bastante

raro, si en parte fue que estaba cansada , haber que les parece este nuevo cap, no hay mucho romance, pero ya me habia olvidado de los charas .. ^^

gracias como siempre a :

~Miry-Chan : gracias por siempre leer y dejar tu review, son bien lindos ^^ ...

~Sabii-chan: me gusto tu idea , asi que la puse jeje ojala y te haya gustado ... ^^

~Joselyn21 me encanta tu historia y tus reviews ... ^* gracias x leer

Me gusto que me dieran ideas sobre el proximo cap .. pueden

dejarlas .. claro si quieren ...

gracias por leer

las quiero

bye bye-nya


	9. Segundo intento de beso

"Segundo intento de beso, los charas ayudan"

AMU POV

Miki ya no me había molestado sobre "leche calientita~nya" así que me dispuse a dormir, pero el sueño nunca lo alcanzaba, cerraba mis ojos y era como si me hubiera salido de bañar, nada, Rima descansaba plácidamente sobre su cama con Kusu kusu sobre su almohada, se veían tan cansados que no quise molestarlos, al cabo de un rato de estarme moviendo de un lado a otro sobre la cama, me resigne y me senté con la espalda pegada a la cabecera, Miki dormía en mi almohada del lado izquierdo y yo sobre el lado derecho… comencé a cerrar mis ojos, contar ovejas y nada, decidí tomar un poco de jugo pero cuando me disponía a ponerme mis pantuflas escuche un ruido proveniente de la puerta, asustada me volví a colocar a mi antigua posición, el ruido de que alguien se estampaba provenía ahora de la ventana, después silencio , silencio total, me baje de la cama con sumo cuidado y fui hacia la ventana, lentamente la abrí y en ese momento algo se lanzó contra mí, lo último que recuerdo fue que algo se me lanzo fuertemente a la cara, haciéndome caer sobre la alfombra …

IKUTO POV

Corría rápido, con solo un pantalón azul puesto (N/a: kami-sama que me lo encuentre algún día así… es su pijama) y sus cabellos alborotados le hacía lucir sexy, esquivaba la gente que pasaba cerca de él, pateaba latas que se encontraba, su cara tenía el ceño fruncido, pero en los labios tenía una sonrisa torcida, rápidamente llego al edificio, subió al elevador y salió de el con unas 23 chicas rodeándolo gritando cosas como "Hey amigo, mucha ropa" o "No tengo novio", "No sabía que los ángeles salieran de noche", las ignoro y siguió con paso rápido, por fin después de algunos pasillos encontró la habitación, tenía la puerta de madera y su pizarra era rosa con letras negras, en ella decía Rima-chan y Amu-chi, iba a tocar pero se escuchó un grito y un golpe sordo que parecía alguien desmayado, entro rápido a la habitación y vio a Amu tirada en el piso, con Yoru encima de su cabeza, Rima a punto de levantarse y Kusu kusu dormido en su almohada…

-Sensei que hace aquí? – pregunto Rima apenada, tapándose con sus sabanas que yacían en su cama

-Oh, es que Yoru se escapó para acá y vine a detenerlo, ¿qué paso?

-No sé, me acabo de despertar, oye te encargas de Amu, necesito hablar con Nagihiko… esta…

-Si si está en la habitación con Temari, ve yo me encargo de Amu y Rima dime Ikuto

-Oh... Está bien Ikuto, gracias y cuídala bien…

-Si no te preocupes ve ve…

Rima salió disparada hacía nuestra habitación , me supuse, y yo cargué a Amu y la deje en su cama, llevaba una pijama de vestido con short rosa con negro, se veía muy linda, la contemple por un momento, lentamente le acaricie el cabello y le bese la frente …

-La amas ~ nya – afirmo Yoru, le di un zape y una gatita rosada hablo

-¿Quiénes son ustedes ~ nya? – pregunto con una gotita en la cabeza, frotándose sus ojitos que habían sido deportados de un muy corto sueño

Yoru con estrellitas en los ojos se presentó como todo un caballero

-Yoru ~nya- le tomo la patita a Miki y le dio un suave pero tronado beso, la gatita se sonrojo y susurro

-Miki~ nya- esta se abalanzo sobre su cuello haciendo que ambos cayeran en la almohada de Amu

-Oigan Amu está dormida así que mejor…

-Jijiji~ nya – se reía los charas por debajo, interrumpiéndome

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte desconcertado

-La amas~ nya – dijeron en unísono comenzando a flotar alrededor de mi… los ignore ya que Amu daba señales de despertar

-Hugh..?- al igual que Miki, mi Ángel se froto sus bellos ojos ámbar, la escena era hermosa, un verdadero Ángel despertando bajo esa linda noche de estrellas brillosas y dos gatitos bailando alrededor de mi… pero esa bella escena se esfumo cuando… - …..! PERVERTIDO ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? – me grito tapándose con la almohada que antes tenía en su cabeza

-Ya te vi – le dije mientras le quitaba esa almohada y comenzaba a acercarme peligrosamente a ella – así que mejor… déjame continuar apreciando esta hermosa vista… -Amu se sonrojo como un tomate , pero se escucharon voces fuera del pasillo y se puso más nerviosa... Comenzó a balbucear cosas ilegibles…

-Tranquila – trate de calmarla – ¿quién se va a venir a fijar justamente en este momento en tu cuarto?- pero un toquido me hizo estremecerme…

-Srita. Hinamori escucho ruidos desde hace rato, ¿quiere abrirme la puerta por favor? – era su asesora de dormitorio, una vieja amargada que se la vivía renegando… Amu temblaba y esa era mi señal para intervenir

-Tranquila, escúchame – la tome de la barbilla y vi su preocupación en sus ojos- me esconderé y tu fingirás que…

-Srita. Hinamori la estoy esperando, si no me abre a la de 3 tendrá una suspensión permanente… 1

-Tranquila, fingirás que no pasó nada

-2…

-Tranquila ve corre…

-3 – rápidamente me metí en el closet de Rima y escuche que Amu abría la puerta

-Señorita Hinamori perdóneme de saber que estaba enferma no la molesto, se nota en su rostro que no ha podido dormir, mire nomas esta súper roja, ¿tiene fiebre?

-No no no solo necesito descansar gracias por preocuparse Miss

-Bueno nos vemos mañana pero si necesita algo me avisa

-Sí, gracias de nuevo

-No hay de que, cuídese

Todo se quedó en silencio y salí del closet, las luces estaban apagadas y los charas no estaban "Donde estas Amu- me pregunte mentalmente"

-Bu..!- me grito Amu y los charas prendieron la luz, pesadamente resbale llevándome conmigo a Amu, al final quedamos metidos medio cuerpo en el closet medio cuerpo fuera de él, Amu descansaba sobre mi totalmente roja y me veía atreves de las pestañas, yo por mi parte estaba cómodo y para que el momento durara mas la abrase por la cintura…

-Qu..qu..queque..haces- tartamudeaba tan inocentemente

-No mucho y tu – la pegue más a mí – parece que tenemos a una gatita juguetona

-No..n..nooo – seguía tartamudeando totalmente roja

-Mmm…. – se formuló una magnífica idea en mi cabeza…

Lentamente me acerque a su rostro con toda intención de besarla, estaba a milímetros de sus labios, podía rosarlos pero…

-Señorita Hinamori – asustados los dos miramos a la puerta y nos encontramos con la persona menos indicada para estar por ahí…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahhhhh que horror creo que quedo mui feo …

Lo siento si he estado subiendo capis horribles

Pero están a punto de iniciar exámenes y prefiero

Adelántale un poquito por que no subiré capis hasta que acaben (maso menos como en 4 semanas)

Gracias a todas las que me agregan a favoritos y alertas

Y por supuesto a todas las que me dejan un review .. y también a las que no lo dejan …

Gracias por leer

Bssos y abrassos

Bye bye ~nya


	10. La tercera es la vencida… ¿o no?

"La tercera es la vencida… ¿o no?"

Lentamente me acerque a su rostro con toda intención de besarla, estaba a milímetros de sus labios, podía rosarlos pero…

-Señorita Hinamori – asustados los dos miramos a la puerta y nos encontramos con la persona menos indicada para estar por ahí… Rima (N/a]: ahh pobre Rima, siempre interrumpiendo... ¬¬U)

**AMU POV **

IKUTO ME IBA A BESAR, NO ERA UN SUEÑO, ESTABA PASANDO Y SOLO POR QUERER "JUGAR" UN POCO… Sensualmente acerco su rostro a mí, gustosa cerré mis ojos y como siempre espere que el momento llegara pero…

-Señorita Hinamori- asustada abrí mis ojos y con temor mire donde apareció esa voz… Rima y Nahigiko se encontraban en la entrada de la habitación… ¿los charas? Ni idea…

-¿Es que nunca se nos va a hacer?- musito Ikuto en mi oreja, me sonroje ante el comentario y lentamente me solté de su agarre parándome de su muy bien formado cuerpo

-No interrumpimos nada ¿verdad Ikuto?... – pregunto un pícaro Nahigiko

-Amu- Ikuto lo ignoro- a la próxima – se levantó y me abraso por la cintura – recuérdame ponerle seguro ¿vale?

No pude contestar, simplemente no pude, en ese preciso momento me llegaron miles de preguntas que habían dejado mi cara reflejada con algo que no era felicidad, no quería ser molestada, ni siquiera del guapo de Ikuto…

-Creo que es hora de dormir – mi voz sonó como un suspiro con tono de tristeza mezclado con decepción y angustia, Ikuto frunció el ceño y con un dedo levanto mi mentón haciéndome verle, intente sonreírle pero fue una sonrisa bastante mala… pobre, gire sobre sus manos que aún me tenían agarrada y lo abrase con todas mis ganas, deposite un beso en su mejilla y le susurre un…

-Sueña con TU ángel – después de eso, no fui consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor…

**IKUTO POV **

Como siempre Rima interrumpiendo, me levante y abrase a Amu por la cintura, era una chica tan linda, encantadora… simplemente era MI ángel, no tengo una palabra más perfecta que esa, con ganas de verla una vez más sonrojada me atreví a decir:

-Amu a la próxima recuérdame ponerle seguro ¿vale? – ansioso espere un sonrojo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ver el humo que salía… pero nunca llego, bajo su mirada y cuando la tome del mentón me sonrió de una manera que jamás había visto, era una sonrisa obligada, más que obligada era de tristeza… ¿pero que hice?, Amu me abraso y me regalo un tierno beso en la mejilla, me susurro un:

-Sueña con TU ángel- después como un zombi viviente arrastro los pies hasta la cama y callo en ella flácidamente, se arropo y quedo dormida en cuestión de segundos…

-Hermano ¿todo bien?- pregunto Nahigiko asombrado por lo sucedido

-Eso creo, sabes necesito descansar nos vemos luego- y como hoja que se lleva el viento corrí hacia mi habitación con una sola pregunta en mi mente… ¿Qué me está pasando?

_A la mañana siguiente: _

**AMU POV **

Los rayos del sol se filtraban atreves de la cortina caída, era una sensación bastante desagradable, irritada me di vuelta, pero era inútil, el sol me seguía, aun con los ojos cerrados levante mi cabeza y agarrando la almohada, la coloque justo frente a mis ojos "Ja.! Maldito sol a quien molestas ahora"… Desafortunadamente en cuestión de segundos alguien me quito la almohada de encima

-Amu ya es tarde mejor levántate – me dijo una sonriente Rima

-No Rima… 5 horas más – me tape con el cobertor

-Jaja vamos Amu es fin – Rima tiro de él

-No, te lo juro no puedo ni moverme- me voltee boca abajo

-Amu ya lo hiciste vamos no seas floja

-No lo soy, simplemente hoy estoy un poco… ¿mareada?

-Amu a ese perro con otro dueño yo no soy una maestra que se cree todas las mentirillas que echan…

-Rima –me llego un simple tremendo y tuve que sentarme agarrándome el estómago- es "A ese perro con otro HUESO" Jajaja

-Lo sé solo quería que te levantaras y como ya lo lograste…

-Ah no Rima, enserio no me siento muy bien que digamos- regrese a mi antigua posición y Rima se sentó al lado de mí, haciéndome a un lado

-Sabes, ayer desconcertaste mucho a Ikuto - musito Rima seria

-Y eso ¿Por qué?- me voltee interesada

-Si te cambias y te alistas, te lo diré- repuso con una sonrisa

-No Rima no me hagas esto, de verdad me siento mal ¿sabes?

-Amu en que soñabas…

-Qué..?- me sonrojé al instante

-Es que a cada ratito decías algo como "TU ÁNGEL" "SOLO SOY TU ÁNGEL"

-Claro que no – disimule volteándome

-Hay hasta estas rojita Amu vamos dime en que soñabas

-La verdad no soñaba en nada Rima, estuve pensando algunas cosas y hasta ahora hay una pregunta rondando mi mente…

-Y eso tiene que ver con… - intento adivinar

-Ikuto, si

~Contesta linda ~ sonó el celular de Rima

-Ese es Nahigiko?

-Ya déjalo- se paró de la cama toda roja y contesto

"_Ikuto, de verdad me quieres o solo juegas conmigo?"_

**IKUTO POV**

-Y entonces el pollo le dijo al gato, si me comes ¿Quién te alimentara? Jajajaja – caminábamos hacia la cafetería, Nahigiko contando sus chistes, yo con dolor de cabeza y con ganas de encontrarme a la persona más bella del mundo, para mi desgracia no estaba ahí …

-Nahigiko - ¬¬U- es la tercera vez que me lo cuentas… - refunfuñe irritado

-Oh vamos Ikuto no es tanto

-Cada minuto?- levante una ceja y se rio nervioso

-Jeje bueno como sea, parece que te has levantado de mal humor…

-Noooo me lo juras?

-Ahora que paso? – pregunto cuando llegamos a la cafetería

-Pues… sé que esto se escuchara raro, y probablemente soy el primer chico que lo pregunte pero… ¿Soy feo? – musite inaudible la última parte

-¿Qué? Lo siento no te oí

-Que… ¿que si soy feo?- volví a musitar, era muy raro preguntar eso…

-Hermano no te escucho nada

-Que si soy feo?- me calme para no gritar y Nahigiko se echó a reír a carcajada abierta

-Jajaja, Ikuto, eres muy tonto ¿sabes?, que no recuerdas todas las citas que te han pedido chicas de hasta 10 años?, todas las muchachas de esta cafetería se derriten con solo verte pestañear y puedes comprobarlo… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No nada olvídalo

"¿Por qué Amu se abra comportado así ayer? Sin duda es algo que le tengo que preguntar "

-Entonces?

-Mm…?

-IKUTO QUE TE PASA ESTAS MAS DISTRAIDO QUE AMU…

-Bueno gracias- y hay, en ese momento me encontré con la recién llegada Amu, vestía con una vestido blanco muy fresco que se ceñía a su frágil cintura, y por si fuera poco llevaba zapatillas, era la primera vez que la veía con ellas… Sin duda lucia como una princesa

-Ikuto ¿a quién miras?- me pregunto Nahigiko inocentemente mientras, junto con Rima, volteaba a ver a Amu

-Ehh..yoo- tartamudeé como tonto "QUE RAYOS TE PASA.. ERES IKUTO ¿RECUERDAS?", intente disimular- es que acabo de ver a...-"VAMOS IKUTO-llamaba una segunda vocecita aguda en mi cabeza- RECLAMA LO QUE ES TUYO" "¿que...?¿ A qué te refieres?- conteste mientras sentía fuertes miradas clavadas en mi " "Duh… a que será menso… a Am..."

-IKUTO-grito Nahigiko

-Hola chicos- saludo alegremente Dami

-Dami ¿a qué horas llegaste?- pregunte mientras sacudía la cabeza "como recordando"

-Pues ahorita, tontito, es que esa mirada tan profunda que me dirigiste me trajo hacia acá, además de que se nos hace tarde, ¿recuerdas? – me sujeto la cara con ambas manos y la sacudió levemente rosando su nariz con la mía… "ahh Kami quítamela de encima "un momento Amu…"

Voltee hacia donde se suponía que estaba y la encontré, cabizbaja y con miles de lágrimas contorneando su hermoso rostro…

-Amu- susurre pero fue muy tarde, cuando menos pensé ya había corrido hacia la entrada de la cafetería, un segundo después vi como Rima corría hacia ella y Nahigiko tras de Rima- espera…

-Nah – se meneo Dami- no te preocupes por ella, preocúpate por tu padre, nos está esperando hace 1 hora

-Al diablo con mi padre- le grite a Dami y me dispuse a salir corriendo tras Amu, pero un brazo me sujeto por el hombro

-Solo recuerda, que yo hice lo posible por ir, no me bayas a culpar cuando te castiguen… Ikuto-kun- Dami me miro con seriedad, por primera vez en su vida, lo cual obviamente me dejo en shock, y lentamente camino hacia la oficina de su padre (N/a: Dami es hija de Fuhaki, el director)

Agotado suspire pesadamente y trate de seguirla, pero algo me hizo voltear a ver donde antes había corrido Amu, una zapatilla brillaba con gran intensidad por el sol que se filtraba atreves del vidrio…

Rápidamente corrí hacia ella y la tome con delicadeza, era una hermosa zapatilla blanca de plataforma, lucia hermosa "Donde, donde, donde…"- me pregunte mentalmente examinando el lugar hasta que encontré mi objetivo

La otra zapatilla descansaba bajo una mesa del principio de la cafetería… mi mundo se paralizo al ver como un joven de unos 16 años, con piel grasosa se agachaba para recogerla…

-Nooooooooo- grite de forma dramática, mientras corría hacia él y en un salto impulsivo, me barrí hasta quedar a centímetros del tacón…

-Ikuto-sama… ¿está bien?- me pregunto el chico preocupado al verme tirado bajo la mesa

-Si solo… - me estire hasta alcanzar la zapatilla y suspire victorioso- ya está… - sonreí y en un ágil movimiento me pare examinando mi objetivo, pero sentí que algo me faltaba, revise mi otra mano y comprobé que en realidad algo me faltaba… la zapatilla que había recogido en un principio estaba tirada en medio pasillo…

-Mierda, esto solo me pasa a mí- me dije comenzando a caminar hacia la zapatilla pero un chico la pateo riéndose como idiota, otro la recibió y, sacando un pie de su asqueroso tenis, hizo ademan de probársela…

-Amiguis –fingió la voz de chica- ¿qué tal me queda?

-Suelta esa zapatilla sino quieres sufrir hasta que implores tu muerte- hable con voz fría y arrastrando cada palabra que salía de mi boca

-I…Ik…uto-sama…-tartamudeo el chico mientras yo lo sujetaba por el cuello pegándolo a la barra de nieve, que era la más cercana, y comenzaba a subirlo cada vez más…

-Ikuto – hablo una suave voz que tanto conocía, tras de mí, rápidamente me voltee y _viéndola _aun solté al tipo sin importarme que se quebrara

-Amu… yo- me dirigió una mirada y luego volteo hacia abajo, siguiendo sus lindos ojos ámbar me encontré con unos hermosos pies níveos que se esforzaban por no pisar ni una pizca del suelo

Lentamente me acerque a ella y le ofrecí una mano, aceptando gustosa la tomo y en un ágil movimiento la pose sobre mi espalda

-Tu- apunte a un chico que no conocía- traime las zapatillas- le ordene frio

Sentía la suave respiración de Amu, sentía sus piernas enroscadas en mi torso y sobre todo muchas miradas clavadas en mí…

Suavemente la deposite en una mesa y sentándose delicadamente sobre ella, me solté de su agarre acuclillándome bajo ella

-Ikuto… ¿Qué haces?- pregunto insegura, mas no conteste, solo deje llevarme

El chico llego y me ofreció las zapatillas yo las tome y las posee sobre el suelo, respire hondo y tome la primera, lentamente la deslice por el suave pie de Amu y note como se le erizaba la piel de las piernas mientras yo le colocaba el tacón, después hice lo mismo con el otro y mire hacia arriba, encontrándome a Amu totalmente roja y con lágrimas en ojos

-Ikuto…

-Shu- la calle ya parado y de nuevo lentamente me acerque a su rostro "QUE ME MUERDA UN POLLO SI NO CONSIGO BESO AHORA"- pensé mentalmente mientras observaba que Amu cerraba sus ojos…

-Hazlo- musito Amu, su aliento me golpeo y pensé "HAZLO TONTO" pero… un pollo salió corriendo de la cocina de la cafetería y gritando como loco un PIO… choco contra Amu, quien al verlo, lo cargo animada…

-No puedo creerlo – susurro mi amigo ante tal confesión- tres veces y no has podido darle un simple beso

-Ya ni me digas Nahigiko, es terrible, pero a quien se le ocurre tener un pollo en la cocina

-Y que le hicieron a la cocinera por tenerlo ahí?

-Quieres centrarte Nahigiko? Aquí el problema es que hago para poder besarla sin contratiempos, no que hicieron con el maldito pollo, que por cierto Amu defendió pensando en que se lo iban a comer

-Es normal Ikuto, pero mejor piensa…

-Por qué no hacen una fiesta en el gimnasio con todos los amigos ~nya- pregunto el recién llegado Yoru

-Yoru dónde estabas? – pregunto Nahigiko agarrando a Yoru por una patita

-Ahh Ikuto ~nya me lastima ~ nya

-Calla Yoru, la idea es bastante buena que dices Ikuto?- pregunto Nahigiko apretando aun a Yoru

-Fiesta… – musite con una sonrisa de lado "Ahora si Amu, ni pollos, ni charas, ni Rimas, solo tú y yo"…

-Ikuto, cuando pienses, solo hazlo para ti quieres, eres un mielocito aww

-Bah cállate- le lance una almohada

-Jajaj – la esquivo y me lanzo otra

-Toma esto ~ nya – Yoru lanzo otra…

-JAJAJAJAJA- reíamos todos con miles de plumas a nuestro alrededor…

-Entonces- pregunto mi amigo – fiesta será?

-Fiesta será … -afirme cayendo entre las plumas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vale perdón la tardanza, sé que puedo darle miles de explicaciones convincentes de lo que paso pero probablemente no les interesa y quieren ir al grano... EN SERIO LAMENTO LA DEMORA…

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, yo también me odio por no poner el beso ya pero si todo resulta como quiero .. Mañana abra una surprice …

No sé qué tan largo lo querían, y sé que no hubo mucho AMUTO, además de que hice un tipo "cenicienta" al último … y lo del pollo… ni idea ..

Bueno como siempre agradezco a :

*los que dejan un review

*a las que me agregan a favoritos, alertas etc…

*a las que no saben cómo dejar un review

*a las que les da flojera dejarlo (anímense siempre son buenos y animan a las escritoras)

~Pliss si tienen sugerencias no se limiten a no ponerlas, me interesan mucho

~las quiero a todas aunque no las conozco

~gracias por leer

~ bssos y abrassos

Bye bye ~ nya


	11. Prologo vacaciones

-Entonces- pregunto mi amigo – fiesta será?

-Fiesta será… -afirme cayendo entre las plumas

…

Semanas después

…

-Extraño a Amu…- era la … en realidad, ya no recordaba de cuantas veces había pronunciado esa frase durante la semana de vacaciones , lo sentía de verdad, era un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado, desear estar con ella se había vuelto mi delirio, tan solo pensaba en verla, en cortejarla, mimarla… -Pero nos separan muchos kilómetros- suspire cansado viendo aquella belleza de luna frente a mi

-Ikuto- sentí unos pasos tras de mí y me giré levemente, era mi padre- es hora de la cena

-No tengo hambre- cortante camine hacia la fuente

-Hijo que te pasa- su voz sonaba preocupada y eso si que era nuevo- desde que volviste no te he visto comer…

-En realidad- corregí- nunca me vez comer, me sorprende que ahora pretes atención

-No digas eso, yo quiero lo mejor para ti- aminoro la distancia y me senté en la fría bardita

-A veces no todo lo que necesitamos es material

- Yo sé pocas veces te presto atención pero- la frase quedo flotando durante unos segundos, después continuo

-A pesar de todo te conozco y sé que te traen de cabeza – mierda me hizo sonreír – vamos ya suéltalo, después de todo soy tu padre

-Esto no tiene sentido- mi pose volvió a ser rígida pero el pensar en Amu hacia torcer mis labios en una mueca extraña

-Quién es? – por un minuto olvide de donde había heredado mi terquedad

-Se llama Amu

-La chica peligrosa? Hum buen gusto- afirmó

-Da igual está lejos- me pare y me dirigí a la casa- y eso no ayuda mucho

-Pensé que te había regalado un jet en navidad, si nunca me obedeces entonces me puedes decir que sigues haciendo aquí?

No dije nada, simplemente sonreí y seguí mi camino, al final escuche la escandalosa risa de mi padre acompañar mis pasos…

AMU POV

Pocas veces en la vida había visto un clima como este, ahora me encontraba en Londres descansaba en un parque, el viento era constante y removía mis cabellos en todas las direcciones, el cielo estaba en un tono grisáceo y a mi lado descansaba Rima tendida sobre la sabana rodeadas de verde, pero la verdad era que el clima solo me hacía desear estar con una persona…

-Sigues pensando en Ikuto, Amu esto es increíble todo el día tienes cara de baba y ya sabes que te quiero pero estamos en LONDRES..! Deberíamos disfrutar no crees?

Mis padres me habían regalado un viaje a Inglaterra de una semana por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho durante las Mini-olimpiadas pasadas y de igual manera a Rima y disfrutaba mucho su compañía pero eso no le quitaba lo exagerada

-Claro que no mira este clima como pensar en Ikuto teniendo este…

-Ni siquiera pudiste terminar la frase- reclamo sentándose – tengo que conseguir algo frio para despejarme sino terminare volviéndome loca- de un brinco se incorporó y fue a alcanzar a un carrito de nieves

-Me traes una de chocolate por fis- me miro frívolamente pero luego asintió

Dispuesta a librarme de Ikuto y sus frecuentes alucinaciones decidí seguir admirando aquel paisaje pero el cielo fue ocupado por una parvada de pájaros azules que iban perfectamente alineados en triangulo (N/a: yo creo que si los han visto) su color era exactamente el color de cabello de…

-Basta- me senté a tropezones y mire hacia delante, pasaba mucha gente para ser miércoles por la tarde, en su mayoría familias, da igual me concentre en un pequeño que caminaba en mi dirección con una pelota verde, el chiquillo me voltio a ver y vi sus ojos de un zafrino electrizante, frustrada me tire boca debajo de la sabana y me dispuse a esperar a Rima

-Señorita- una voz ronca me hizo levantar mi cabeza, lentamente subí mi mirada y me encontré con unos pants igualitos a los que Ikuto uso la primera vez que lo conocí- no puede dormir en los parques de esta ciudad – prosiguió el policía

-Disculpe ya me iba- el policía siguió su andar y yo angustiada levante el picnic

-Pensé que nos quedaríamos un poquito más- Rima sostenía los helados en sus manos

-Tienes razón estoy enloqueciendo- murmure cansada

-Tranquila es normal si eres una chiquilla que pretende probar los labios de su amado…

-Rimaaa..!- me ruborice al instante

-Vale vale ya entendí, pero no aturdas a la gente

-Lo dices porque tú ya probaste los de TU amado – me defendí

-Yo no dije eso…

-Me lo niegas?

-Simplemente te contradigo

Sentía muchas miradas sobre mí – arreglaremos esto en el hotel

-Bien- se encogió de hombros y siguió comiéndose su helado, a veces deseaba tener la tranquilidad con la que se quitaba de los problemas mi mejor amiga – por cierto donde están los charas?

-No lo sé, pero me agrada que Miki traiga su GPS jajaja – Rima rió conmigo y nos dirigimos al hotel más yo por mi parte con mil cosas en mi mente …

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HEII A TODAS MIS LECTORAS NO TENGO UNA DISCULPA QUE ABARQUE TODA LA CULPABILIDAD QUE SIENTO DE VERDAD DISCULPEN QUE HE TARDADO TANTO

Surgieron unos problemas pero quiero que sepan que sigo aquí .. VIVO jajaja (=

Espero que les guste lo próximo que escribiré y que no me dejen de leer pero sobretodo que me perdonen por no haber actualizado de verdad perdón

Espero escribir aunque sea un poquito esta semana y actualizar el próximo sábado pero no les prometo nada solo quería dar un indicio de que sigo por aquí ^.^

LES AGRADESCO INFINITAMENTE TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJAN

TODAS SUS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS

TAMBIEN AGRADESCO A LAS QUE SIMPLEMENTE ME LEEN

A LAS QUE NO SABEN DEJAR UN REVIEW

Y A LAS QUE LES DA FLOJERA ESCRIBIRLO ( de verdad no saben, o tal vez si, lo magnifico que se siente que te digan un simple " me gusto" o "bien" o ahorrate palabras "(=" jajaja

LAS QUIERO MUCHISIMO…! Y gracias por LEER (=

Bssoss y abrasssos

Bye bye ~ nya


	12. Recompensaun final helado

-Bien- se encogió de hombros y siguió comiéndose su helado, a veces deseaba tener la tranquilidad con la que se quitaba de los problemas mi mejor amiga – por cierto donde están los charas?

-No lo sé, pero me agrada que Miki traiga su GPS jajaja – Rima rió conmigo y nos dirigimos al hotel más yo por mi parte con mil cosas en mi mente …

….

AMU POV

-Me buscabas?- una voz tremendamente varonil musito en mi oído haciendo que por mi cuello cosquillearan miles de hormiguitas hambrientas donde mi piel era su alimento

-Nnooo- tartamude inaudible y una suave mano contorneó mi mejilla

-Te extrañe pequeña- sentía su presencia que muy bien conocía tras de mí y eso no me calmaba- no sabes cuánto- su voz jovial repentinamente se quebró convirtiéndose en vulnerable, esa era la primera vez que mostraba aquella actitud tan anti-Ikuto… y comprendí la razón

Incapaz de moverme tras la decepción solo suspire y abrí mis ojos a lo que parecía un nuevo día

IKUTO POV

Los pitidos tras el celular eran realmente molestos y a juzgar por cómo me encontraba no era lo mejor que podía pasar, a menos que pretendiera comprar uno nuevo

-Si?- respondió después de 3 pitidos más

-Ohh- fanfarronee- por fin se digna el señor- se escuchó un bufido tras la línea pero creí haberlo imaginado- me puedes explicar dónde diablos te metes…

-Mira Ikuto a la mierda no estoy de humor para nadie y menos para ti- vacile, era la primera vez desde hace 18 años que veía aquella actitud en mi amigo y anonadado solo pude preguntar:

-Estas bien?- mi voz sonó más preocupada de lo que pretendía, más me importo poco

-No, es decir si, - se trabo - no te preocupes- dijo después de su marañería, sus palabras eran claras y supe exactamente como ganar mi jugada

-Ok hablamos luego

-Espera..!- gritó antes que terminara de decir lo último y espere_- la extraño_

Una mueca divertida apareció en mi comisura haciendo que todo rastro de angustia se esfumara

-Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar- sonreí victorioso y aumente la velocidad, aún quedaba mucho por hacer

AMU POV

-Buuuuenos diiiass dormilona..!- sonrió Rima con un plato de cereal en las manos, estaba sentada sobre la cama continua a la mía, mas ya estaba cambiada, parecía que solo me esperaba para marcharse

-Ahh..!- me estire en la cama sintiendo como tronaba cada vertebra

-Seguimos con lo mismo?- preguntó con una ceja levantada y mirada picara, al instante supe a qué se refería, asentí levemente

-Por supuesto era obvio- rió como si de un ratón se tratara y se llevó otra cucharada a la boca

-No se tal vez sea una clase de maldición- mi voz apareció ronca por lo que me aclaré la garganta

-Amu eso se llama AMOR, te lo presentaría pero creo que no es necesario- eso me hizo sonreir "si estoy enamorada", Rima continuó- con solo ver tu cara de boba afirmo y hasta te apuesto que mueres por él- su carita se ilumino y le lance un cojín

- La loca serás tú, yo no tengo cara de boba

-Oh si claro- dejó su plato sobre el muro y se giró hacia mí- y santa closs me regalo ser pelirroja en navidad

-Ahora que lo pienso- ignore sus comentarios- la que trae cara de boba es otra…

-No sabía que te llamabas otra- contestó rápidamente mientras bajaba sus piernas y saltaba de la cama- pero otra- iba a replicar algo pero no me dio tiempo- te tengo una sorpresa- la mire incrédula entrecerrando mis ojos- bueno tu solo ponte el vestido que está en el closet vale? A las 8 en la recepción y si no llegas te mato oíste?

-Otra noche de chicas y moriré – al instante pensé en la pasada noche de "chicas"…

-Confía en mí, no morirás – se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió

-Saldrás?

-Sí, no te preocupes nos vemos en la noche- siguió su camino y luego volteo- por cierto llevo a los charas – y sin más salió de la habitación

-Que se traerá esta entre manos- ansiosa revise el closet y sofoque un grito que daba indicios de ser realmente largo- te mato R-I-M-A yo te mato…

IKUTO POV

-Ikuto~nya, no me gusta usar corbatas~nya- mire a Yoru con cara de pocos amigos mientras al igual que yo, él batallaba con su corbatín que conseguí en una tienda de juguetes

-Mira Yoru a mí tampoco pero quieres ver a Miki no?, si pretendes cautivarla entonces no llegaras con simple ropa- desamarre el nudo, o más bien la bola de tela que hice en mi cuello y a mi chara le brillaron los ojitos

-Mikii~nya

-Si si como sea felino enamorado, ven aquí déjame peinarte – lo tome de su patita y maulló

-Ni se te ocurra~ nya a Miki le encanta mi cabello despeinado~nya

-Ven aquí, veamos que dice con tu nuevo look- lo jale mas pero este se aferró al espejo del cuarto

-Y verme como tu~nya….

-Que tiene de malo?- pregunte confundido y giré al espero pero antes de visualizarme entraron a la habitación Temari y su dueño

-Ahhhh..!- grito despavorido Nagihiko y soltó una jarra con flores que sostenía entre el torso y la mano – que rayos le paso a tu cabello? – ante el accidente del peli azul me pare de mi silla y lo encare

-Nada, solo me peine- conforme hablaba me di vuelta y quede frente al espejo viendo mi imagen – me veo sexy

-Qué bueno que tú no te peinaste así- comento Temari a Yoru con su frágil voz de muñeca

-Ikuto creo que tu egocentrismo ha llegado al límite de estar embarrado de mierda y decir que luces sexy

-iiiuuugghh..!- chillaron los charas unisolos

-Además – prosiguió al ver mi cara- a Amu le fascina tu cabello despeinado

-Vale- dije después de salir de mi trance- Yoru arréglate esa corbata, Temari luces preciosa- comencé a caminar hacia el baño mientras hablaba como loro- Nagihiko háblale a tu novia…yo voy a bañarme- y cerré la puerta con fuerza dejando a todos deslumbrados

AMU POV

Después de estar 5 horas en un habitación tratando de arreglar tu cabello de la única forma en que podrías estar es fastidiada, gracias a Kami-sama que el ultimo peinado me convenció lo suficiente para no volver a tocar mi cabeza

Ahora me encontraba lista eran 7:35 y yo había tomado todas las posibles precauciones para llegar a tiempo a la recepción

Aunque eso no disminuía la ansiedad que sentía por saber de qué se trataba…

-Tal vez un nuevo galán- imagine a Rima haciendo audiciones – nahh jajaja ella no haraa eso aunque este vestido no es para salir con una amiga…

Toc toc… - la puerta de la habitación me saco de mis sueños, muy fantasiosos sueños

-Pase- la puerta se entre abrió dramáticamente, yo espere cautelosa, pero después de que una zapatilla plateada asomo su presencia, me relaje – Rima

-Quee?- respondió divertida y asomo su cabeza como cuando estas en toalla y tu hermanita te pide algo del baño-, su cara lucia maquillada, tenía un chongo despeinado y muchos chinos colgaban de este

-Nada, quieres pasar ya, estas tan … sorpresiva últimamente

-Nahh no más que de costumbre- me guiño un ojo y por fin se dejó ver, lucía un vestido largo en color crema, de lo que parecía seda o alguna tela muy suave, era straple y con escote en corazón que tenía bordados con espirales muy tenues , un poco abajito de este había un "fajo" del mismo color del vestido que acentuaba su busto (N7a: no sé muy bien como describir el vestido pero bueno imagínenselo como les guste más^. ^ ) Después de ahí caía con un poco de volumen hasta sus pies – luces fantástica

-Ahh tu también..! – chille fuerte y es que debíamos admitir que lucíamos increíbles- bueno solo quería ver como ibas pero si ya estas entonces te espero abajo ok? Me voy adelantando

-Valep - rápidamente me aliste lo que faltaba y camine hacia la recepción después de varios minutos

-Buenas noches- saludó un joven moso que iba dentro del elevador

-Voy a la recepción- apunte tiernamente

-Enseguida – el camino fue breve y rápidamente llegue a mi destino

Rima estaba hablando con un señor uniformado tras la gran barra de la recepción. Después este nos condujo a la salida donde nos esperaba un taxi. Al salir del hotel el clima era frio, mi piel se erizó un poco, pero amaba aquella sensación, mucha gente nos veía y yo me sentía como nunca .Y creer que tan solo tenía 14 años…

-Espero que lo que sea que tramas sea adecuado…

-No te preocupes- dijo mi mejor amigo cerrando la puerta- me agradecerás…algún día

El tráfico en Londres era mínimo en comparación de otras ciudades, las calles estaban iluminadas por muchas luces en todo el lugar dándole un toque familiar, en cierto modo era una ciudad acogedora. El taxi aparco en un muelle de donde salían ciertos cruceros.

Al salir note que una fina lluvia comenzaba a aparecer y otro joven uniformado apareció para cubrirnos con una sombrilla. Este nos condujo por un puente hasta un barco inmenso blanco.

-Increible…

-Lo sé…

-Como conseguiste esto?- subimos a aquella enorme carrocería y quedé más asombrada, pues dentro de esta los espacios eran indefinibles, era como estar en un salón de eventos

-Cuando regreses a casa agradece a tu papa… también fue parte del premio de las ultimas olimpiadas

No conteste nada simplemente asentí, otro joven nos llevó por unas escaleras hasta un pasillo largo hasta llegar a un tipo salón circular cubierto por una cúpula de cristales finos.

El ambiente era muy peculiar, gente muy elegante y mis ilusiones bajaron cuando me di cuenta que mi vestimenta solo se trataba sobre el lugar…

-Qué pasa Amu? No te gusta la música- por alguna extraña razón mi piel me quemaba, tenía un presentimiento y sentía un nudo en mi garganta

-No es eso, solo… voy al baño

-Aquí estaré….

Camine sin saber muy bien a donde me dirigía hasta llegar a lo temido… me perdi

No se cómo estuvo, pero llegue a la parte más alta del barco, el clima parecía seguir igual y estaba totalmente desértica aquella zona, salvo por un chico bastante alto que miraba en dirección al mar, sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre el barandal metálico y tenía una larga pierna flexionada

-Disculpe…- el muchacho no volteó más sus músculos de la espalda se contrajeron a pesar del saco negro que llevaba, lentamente me encaró y miré su enorme torso que tenía ceñida una camisa a botones blanca- ehh me perdí y quería…

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras caía en conciencia de mis palabras , conocía ese cuerpo y ahora admitía, muy a mi pesar, que tenía miedo

IKUTO POV

Llevaba buen rato ahí arriba contemplando la escena, me debatía entre llegar como si nada, atraparla en algún lugar o…

-Disculpe…- una fina voz se hizo presente tras de mí, me tense, claro que lo hice, que hacía ella ahí? No debía estar con su amiga?

Su suave voz sonaba apenada como siempre, sus ojos estaban inmensamente grandes.. y bellos y y me di cuenta que no tenía por qué temer, era ella, mi Ángel, me robaba el aliento, si, pero yo no me quedaba atrás

-ehh me perdí y quería…

Lentamente la encare sintiéndome galán de película, el viento removía mucho mi cabello y recordé a mi mejor amigo diciendo que a ella le gustaba ese aspecto mío

-Verme?- pregunté galante aun si tocarla- su cara estaba sonrojada y no entendí muy bien porque, apenas comenzaba mi cortejó pero luego mire su llamativo vestido rojo

Estaba muy ceñido a su figura de gimnasta, era largo y tenía un corte hasta el muslo, que dejaba ver mucha parte de su pierna derecha, enrojecí y ambos miramos hacia otro lado… desde cuando me comportaba así, Amu me estaba cambiando

-Qué te pasa?- al parecer notó mi cara y evadí el tema

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, tal vez merezca un abraso?

-Hmm lo pensaré

-No tardes mucho o te lo pueden robar- mi cuerpo se pegó un poco al de ella, pero yo aún tenía una mano en la barandilla

-Inténtalo- musitó y por un segundo considere mi postura, ella picara.. yo penoso, que era esto? Un gay? Mi ego sufrió una baja y me deje de juegos

Acerque mis manos a su cintura y la pegue totalmente a mí, en respuesta ella posó sus manos en mi cuello, me agrado comprender que tanto ella como yo nos sentíamos muy felices de vernos después de tanto tiempo, ambos disfrutábamos de la presencia del otro, mi corazón empezó a partirse y supe que este sería nuestro momento no habría ninguno otro igual, no esperaría a que alguien llegara a arruinarlo, tenía toda la planta, la planta más alta del barco para nosotros solos, podría besarla después de ansiarla tanto y la luna era mi testigo de que era real y no solo un sueño

Podría probarme que después de tanto tiempo alguien me importaba, sabría que al pasar aquella noche no sería el mismo chico, pero me importo poco cuando con una mano levante su barbilla que había hundido en mi pecho, contemple sus ojos centellantes bajo el chipi chipi que el cielo nos brindaba, sus largas pestañas estaban dirigidas hacia mí y observe mi reflejo en sus ojos, nisiquiera yo me reconocí, eso me hizo sonreír, estaba enamorado…

Por buen tiempo nos contemplamos y después de una sonrisa que me hizo comprender que había llegado la hora, lentamente aun con mi mano en su barbilla, la acerque hasta que suavemente la sentí

-Te extrañé- confesé cuando a falta de aire ambos chocamos nuestras frentes para respirar un poco, pero ella me respondió con otro beso

-Por fin- soltó una risita muy queda, nerviosa y aliviada a la vez, supe exactamente a lo que se refería-Bienvenido

- Me agradan tus bienvenidas- se sonrojo y volvimos a probar aquella sensación tan nueva para ambos

Impulsado por mis hormonas me moví hacia la barandilla hasta quedar apoyado en ella y no fue hasta que la helada agua me toco, que comprendí que habíamos caído…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HAHAHAHAH creo que este me quedo un poco largo y sin casi romance pero me di cuenta de algo, la edad no coordina mucho con lo que pasa y agradezco a dark vampire hanyou girl por su comentario, me estaba saliendo del tema muchas gracias por aclarármelo (= y bueno pido perdón por eso jejeje… me emocione demasiado…

como me gustaría que me pasara a mí, pero bueno seguiré soñando

Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la demora de nuevo , cada vez es más difícil tener tiempo para mi

Yo creo que saben de lo que hablo…

Pero bueno ojala y se encuentren muy pero muy bien les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor en esta vida y ya viene NAVIDAD asi que eso me pone mas feliizz (=

Gracias por todas las alertas, reviews, favoritos me alegra mucho saber que opinan y leen esta historia, GRACIAS POR TOODOOS SUS COMENTARIOS ME HACEN INMENSAMENTE FELIZ..!

Les mando un abrasote y un besote las quiero mucho..! 3

Bye bye~ nya


End file.
